Icicle And Pyre
by ladyrainy08
Summary: Kana is an american girl, youngest child and only daughter to a big time american hospital/pharmaceutical company, who is forced to marry a man she doesn't even know in 2 years. will she ever learn to love Kyouya? will Kyouya ever find peace?
1. Chapter 1

She awoke with a start as she heard the front door slam shut. Her father was home again after a weeklong trip to Japan for business. She groaned as she looked at the clock and saw it said 9am and noticed she should have been up already. It was the middle of summer but she still liked to get up early enough to enjoy the sun while it lasted.

"KANA!" her father shouted. "COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" and with that she was up and putting on some simple shorts and a tank top, she put her slippers on, glanced at herself in the mirror and left the room. She padded across the hallway while shouting back "I'll be down in a moment father!" before entering the bathroom to wash up before seeing her father.

"Kana, my darling, I've missed you my child!" her father announced upon her arrival as he embraced her for a loving hug. She wasn't the only child, but she was the youngest. her 2 eldest brothers were already moved out and happily married to pretty girls of her father's choosing, she knew that the chances of her falling in love and being allowed to actually be with someone was pretty slim so she just didn't bother with getting into any long-term relationship before, though she did have many boys from school confess their feelings and asked her out daily, she always had to decline, knowing that she would be betrothed by someone of her father's choosing. But she still hoped that he wouldn't choose for her.

"I have missed you father, how was Japan? did you and the Ootori company manage to make out a deal for becoming partners?" the Ootori family ran many hospitals in Japan and they have been wanting to come to America as well, but her father ran another hospital business and pharmaceutical companies as well, and he has been wanting to make partner with the Ootori group for quite some time but they could never come to an agreement, until now.

"Yes my daughter" he sat down and motioned for her to sit with him; he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "You know I love you very much, and all I want is your happiness, so while I was away I guaranteed your happiness."

She looked at her father confused, knitting her brow; she motioned for him to continue. He handed her a picture of an old man, maybe 10 years older than her father, behind him were standing a young woman and a young boy. She looked at the picture and noticed that the young boy was maybe her age, but it was hard to tell. She looked up at her father with questioning eyes as he continued. "This is the Ootori family. I learned that their son, Kyouya, as you see in the picture, is one year older than you and is graduating next year from the most prestigious school in Japan called Ouran Academy. You, my darling daughter, are going to finish your high school at that school, and he will be escorting you around Japan until you graduate."

"WHAT!" she shouted as she jumped off the couch. She was so angry she could have spit fire from her mouth as she yelled. "How could you do this to me?" How is this guaranteeing my happiness? How could you take me away from everything I know and care about? What about my family and friends?" tears were coming to her eyes now and she stared right into the eyes of her father, waiting for an answer.

He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders and spoke calmly to her.

"This is what is best for you, here you have nothing but the same thing as everyone else, but there, you are practically royalty. You will be respected and still have many friends, I promise you, and do not worry; I will be with you for the first 2 years. Once you graduate, I will return to America and you will stay in Japan." he dropped his hands and waited for her to process the information.

She thought about it and realized she had no choice. But at least her father would remain with her until she graduated, 2 years from now. She wiped away her tears and faked a smile. "Alright father, I'll do it, but when do we leave? And where will we be staying?"

"we leave 2 days from today, we will be staying with the Ootori family, they have been gracious enough to welcome us into their home, and when we arrive there, you, me, Mr. Ootori, and his son Kyouya will all sit down for tea and get to know one another, and have a little talk." he smiled and sent her away to pack. After she left him he sat back down with a heavy heart and rested his head in his hands. "She's going to hate me for this..."

2 days have gone by and now they were on the private jet on their way to Japan. The last 2 days were awful, she had 2 days to say goodbye to her friends, so that stressed her emotions, and then 2 days to pack, so that stressed her body. Now all she wanted to do was sleep until she got to Japan but she only managed to sleep 2 measly hours, the rest of the time she stared out the window and tried to think about the positive. After all, it really couldn't get any worse could it?

They finally arrived in Japan; she must have fallen asleep again because she felt well rested and ready for the new day. A limo was waiting for them and at once they were on their way to the Ootori estate. The drive was beautiful, but long. She awed at the beauty of her new surroundings and once she got to the estate, her mind was blown away.

"They live THERE!" she said in amazement while pointing to a huge mansion. "How are we supposed to navigate that place?" her father let out a chuckle as they proceeded to enter the mansion. They were greeted by the Ootoris' themselves. The old man and the young man shook her father's hands, giving welcomes and then the old man turned to her and shook her hand and welcomed her who she returned with a smile and small bow, she said thank you in perfect Japanese, since she studied it all her life for her father's sake. Then the young man stepped to her, took her hand, and bowed to give it a very light kiss, he got back up and looked into her eyes.

"Welcome Miss Kana, I am Ootori Kyouya, please, make yourself at home" and he led her into the main room and took her bags from her. "Let me show you to your rooms." and with that they left.

"Your rooms are here, you have a bathroom and a full walk-in closet, and your fathers are a little further down the hall." he turned and pointed to the door right across from hers. "These are my rooms, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to knock, even if it is 3 in the morning and you simply want someone to talk to. I know you have left all your friends so my father has asked me to become your friend." he stated simply while pushing his glasses up. She finally got a good look at him, now that she wasn't distracted by the beauty of the house. He was handsome to say the least, with large onyx colored eyes that penetrated you. They looked so hard yet so soft at the same time, she couldn't help that when he smiled at her they softened a little more, yet, at the same time, became harder. It was like he always held up a barrier, warding people off. She wondered if he had any friends. Suddenly his phone rang and with lightning speed he had it up to his ear. "Excuse me miss" and he turned away to speak into the phone. "Tamaki, hello? hello?" suddenly she heard a man's voice shouting with excitement as Kyouya yanked the phone from his ear in surprise of the sudden loudness of the other man's voice, she could hear him clear as a bell _'is she there yet? Is she there? What's she like? Is she pretty? Should I come over and introduce myself?' _"Tamaki I assure you that your presence is not necessary, you will meet her eventually, but I must ask that you not treat her as a client, do you understand?" _'Awww you take all the fun out of everything! Fine, I'll play it your way then.' _and with that, he hung up and turned back to her and opened her door for her and led her in.

About an hour later, after her and her father freshened up, they joined Mr. Ootori and his son in the study for some tea. They talked and got to know one another and laughed every now and then at meaningless things. Once it got quiet her father cleared his throat and started to make some sort of speech.

"As you may know, our 2 companies have decided on a means of partnership through a binding of the 2 companies. We will now reveal how this is to be done." the 2 younger people looked at each other for a mere second then back to their fathers, both had this chilling sense run up their spine. And with that, her father looked at his daughter and simply said "you 2 are to get married. My daughter, you will wed Kyouya and secure the bonding of the companies, and thus secure your safety and happiness."

Suddenly she jumped from her chair and slapped her father across his face; the sound left the room in a deafened silence. She was shaking from both anger and fear, she knew she shouldn't have done that but she couldn't help it, now she was afraid what he might do, she saw in the corner of her eye both Ootori men's jaws drop and eyes widen.

"yes, well, I guess I deserved that" her father said rubbing his cheek and looked at his daughter, he was not angry and as soon as she saw that she calmed down a bit and sat back down. She apologized for the sudden outburst to the Ootoris' and turned back to her father.

She spoke in English on the off chance that maybe they didn't know the language. "You want me to marry a man that I JUST met? How in the hell is that securing my happiness?" the Ootori men looked away and adjusted their glasses, indicating to her that they knew what she said. She carried on in Japanese, "how could you ask this of me father? How selfish. This company was your dream not mine, and now you ask that I do this, this FAVOR for you?" tears started to well up in her eyes and she spoke, her father took her hand but she yanked it away.

"My daughter, this WILL secure your happiness. You will go to the best college and be the best that you can be thanks to the generosity of this young man." he motioned to Kyouya. "All I want is your safety, if anything were to ever happen to you again, I would go mad. Please daughter, do this, not for me, but for yourself."

She looked at Kyouya, who was staring at his father as they had a silent battle. She saw his father's head shake, and then Kyouya closed his eyes and lowered his head, and in a calm voice, finally spoke. "May we have a moment? In private?" and with that the older men left the room.

Kyouya took a deep breath and looked at the girl. "Miss Kana, I think we should accept this offer. I don't think you realize this but my father is a very powerful man and believe it or not he has the power to make both of our lives a living hell. If we accept, then he will do no such thing." he stated and waited for her reply with a calm look in his eyes.

"How can I accept something like this? I'm the youngest, and the only daughter to my father, I will not inherit his company. Why should I do this? How could you want to accept this?"

"I too, am the youngest, I will not inherit my father's company either, and I don't want this anymore than you do, I had hoped that my father would let me be on matters as such but I guess I was wrong. we should agree, we can ask for some conditions." he stated in reassurance, he really didn't want to marry the girl but at least she was attractive and strong willed, he did his research already and found that her grades were in good standing and she was a very well behaved student.

She scoffed, "conditions? Like what?"

"Well like, we will get married after you graduate on a date of our choosing."

"Ok. And I don't want to be pressured into popping out any kids right away either."

"Even if my father asked you to have a child right away, I wouldn't pressure you too. You don't even have to sleep in the same bed as me if that is what you want. I won't expect anything on our wedding night. and we can spend our honeymoon just getting to know each other, though I am sure we will already know each other very well by then seeing as how that 2 years from now." he pushed his glasses up and reached for his tea cup and took a long sip. As she thought about it she couldn't help but agree; she has to accept the offer. As she realized this, she sighed in defeat, and once he noticed that, he called their fathers back in.

"We have agreed to your offer but we have a few conditions." both the older men raised a brow and motioned for him to continue. "We will not wed until after she has graduated, and on a date of our choosing." he stated simply.

"I do not want to be pressured into becoming pregnant right away; in fact, I don't want to be pressured into consummating right away either." She stated flatly, without looking up.

"Absolutely, anything you want princess" her father agreed whole heartedly.

Mr. Ootori reached out a hand to shake his sons, and once he had his sons hand in his he stopped. "Son, I thank you. I don't say this enough but I mean it. you have done a very great thing here today and because of that, I have agreed to give you half of the company's shares upon my death." and he smiled at his son for a brief moment as Kyouya simply nodded and gave his father a warm thank you, before standing.

they all rose and shook each other's hands, her father threatened to hurt Kyouya in more ways than one if he were to ever hurt Kana and they shared a slight giggle. then the older men shook hands as Kyouya took Kanas hand and gently lifted it to his lips once more, this time, she noticed it, not as a greeting, but as a man's lips on her body and she made a mental note to remember the feel of his soft lips for later down the road.

Summer had come and was coming to an end, and during that time Kyouya and Kana spent alot of time together, he introduced her to his friends and she found that they ran a Host club together in the high school, once she learned what this meant of course she stared at Kyouya in disbelief; Until suddenly he made an announcement to the other host members.

"As you may know, Kara here will be joining us in our school from now on, she will be staying with me and she is now my betrothed." after that all the hose club members jaws dropped and started shouting words of disbelief and claiming him as a liar. "How could you play such a dirty joke momma?" Tamaki shouted.

"Momma?" Kana asked as she stifled a giggle.

Kyouya sighed and put a hand up to silence everyone. "I assure you that I am not lying. Our fathers have asked us to wed after her graduation for the companies' sake." he looked at Kana then and smirked. "Tamaki likes to call me Momma because he is president and I am vice president of the club, he calls himself Daddy because he thinks Haruhi is his daughter." he motioned to the young girl sitting between Tamaki and the twins who's names she could remember but just not who had which name. So far she liked everyone in the Host club, they were all so different from each other but when they were together it was in such harmony that she couldn't help but smile as Mori-sempai helped with Hunny-Sempais shoe, or when the twins started to flirt with Haruhi just to tick Tamaki off. She felt like maybe her time in Japan wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**comments are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

She had been in Japan for 2 months now and it felt like her and Kyouya hadn't gotten any closer. School was about to start and she was worried that she wouldn't be accepted, and how would people react if she showed up and left with Kyouya every day? She had been thinking about this for a while and it had been bugging her so she decided to get an answer. She stood up from her bed and slipped on her slippers and robe. It was midnight so maybe he was still awake. She padded across the hallway and knocked on his door. She heard him get up off his bed and walk to the door. When he opened it, his glasses were off and she was surprised to see that his shirt was off as well. 'oh well' she thought' it IS summer.' she looked up at him and gave him a warm smile as he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in.

Once inside he motioned for her to join him on the small couch he had facing the fireplace, she looked around, surprised that it was similar to her own room. "Well well miss Kana, to what do I owe this surprise visit by?" he asked while loosely tying his thin robe.

"Oh I just had some questions that has been bugging me for a while and I decided I might as well ask them." she responded. She leaned in to look deeper into his eyes. Since she has been here and learned that she was going to marry him, she has been trying to read his eyes. She wanted to know him. I mean she might as well. She wanted to love the man she was going to marry but only if he loved her back... but how was she going to do that? She had no idea how to tell what he was thinking, or how he felt, he always wore the same face. She could see he was waiting for her to continue so she did. "I was just wondering, your Host club friends that I met seem to like me, but, how will everyone else at your school like me? Especially after seeing me arrive AND leave with your everyday? I was just concerned if they will see we are betrothed or not." she spoke rather quickly until he reached over and put a finger to her lips to silence her, he smirked as he spoke slowly.

"You are worried that everyone will hate you for being with me? Who cares what people think anyway? Do you WANT them to know that we are betrothed?" his voice was so calm that all she could do was stare and nod an answer at his question. "If you want them to know then we can make it known. How would you like to go about this?" he asked as he lowered his hand from her lips. They stared at each other in thought. When she finally began to say something he leaned over and placed a feather of a kiss onto her lips. It was so soft and just a whisper of a touch that it almost drove her mad. He held there for a moment more before pulling away and giving her a smirk. "How about like that? Every day we can just SHOW them that we are spoken for." she looked at him with eyes wide open in shock, until finally she smiled and spoke. "Yes, that would do wonderfully. maybe if we got used to each other THAT way then we will get used to the idea of spending the rest of our lives together." she sighed and stood up to leave whispering a thank you and walking towards the door when suddenly he grabbed her wrist and sat her back down.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I didn't say you could leave quite yet. Stay. Your here anyway, we might as well talk."

"Are you saying you're willing to open up a bit with me? You're like a puzzle Ootori-san, I would like to know the man I'm to marry." she said while pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"What would you like to know? And please, it's just Kyouya."

She smiled at him, FINALLY, she was going to learn things about him and for 2 more hours they talked. She learned so much more about him. About his relationship with his family members, how the host club was started, how he hated his best friend when they first met and how it took him along time to start calling the host members his friends. She learned that he was quite the artist and he promised to show her some of his work after breakfast. But he also learned about her. He learned that her mother died giving birth to her and her father and 2 older brothers was all she had. She had lots of friends in America but none were ever THAT close, but close enough. he learned that 2 years earlier she had been attacked after school while walking home, though she didn't go into the details of it, he could tell by the look on her face while she told him about it that it was difficult for her to talk about so he didn't press. It was 2 in the morning when she finally went back to her room with a smile on her face. But before she left he gave her one more whisper of a kiss. That night she fell asleep with a smile. While he fell asleep without one, his mind was in turmoil. He had shared more than he wanted to with this woman. But she had a point. They were going to be together for a very long time. They would kiss many times. They would probably have sex many times. And she would bare his children. She had a right to know who he was. And he had a right to know who she was.

The next morning Kyouya got her for breakfast as he always did but this time they walked to the dining room with their arms linked, like a gentleman escorting a lady. And when their fathers saw this they gave them a smile but said nothing about it. They sat next to each other and made small talk with their fathers. When breakfast was finished he kept to his promise and showed her some of his art. It was beautiful, he painted flowers of many different colors and hues and they took her breath away.

"Oh Kyouya these are absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed while running through the art filled room with her arms spread. "How could you hide all these masterpieces behind locked doors?" she turned and looked at him and gave him the warmest smile she had, and with that he froze and stared at that smile. After a moment he closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up.

"I don't 'hide' them, I simply want them all in the same spot." he said as he took a step closer to her. "But you know, it would be nice to have them laying around the house a little." and with that they shared a soft smile.

It was the morning of their first day of class and Kana was up getting ready. She couldn't believe the uniform she had to wear, bright yellow and poufy, she looked into the mirror and sighed heavily. "This is absolutely atrocious."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kyouyas' voice could be heard. "Kana, are you ready? We are going to be late."

She grabbed her bag and opened the door greeting him with a forced smile which he noticed.

"What is wrong? Are you worried about your first day? Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"No. it's just... this dress is ridiculous Kyouya! How could any girl wear something like this?" He smirked and offered his arm to her to take. She accepted and together they walked to the limo and off to school.

Once at school, Kyouya himself opened the door for her and escorted her to her first class. Once at the door, he grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss before smiling at her and walking off to his class with the promise of getting her for lunch. Once he left she sighed slightly after him then she finally looked around at the girls staring at her, whispering and pointing. She looked down and walked into her class and took a seat where the teacher told her to. Nobody talked to her. Everyone started to whisper when they saw Kyouya came to get her for lunch, she blushed at their whispering voices and Kyouya shot them all a glare which shut them up instantly. The rest of the day was in silence. Finally it was time for Kyouya to go to work at the Host Club. Later on down the road she would found that she didn't like to join him, she liked the host club members but every time she walked in there she was to be Kyouyas only client for as long as she was there, he didn't say anything but she knew that he didn't like that the club was making no profit so she rarely went.

While Kyouya was gone she sat on a bench by a pond that the school had. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the water. The wind blew by and swept up her long brown hair making it slightly messy, she smoothed it down and stood up to go back into the school, Kyouya should be back at any moment now. When she saw him approach she gave him a weak smile and took his arm and together they went home in silence.

"How was your first day dear?" Kanas father asked as she walked in the door.

"I don't feel like talking right now, it was fine. I'm going to go freshen up for dinner and start on my homework. Love you father." She said without stopping to look at her father. She proceeded up the stairs and to her room to softly cry in her pillow before hopping in the shower and putting on some leisure clothes and joining the other men for dinner.

**Comments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

_9 months later_

It was the final week of school and Kyouya was getting ready for his graduation. Finals were extremely difficult and it felt like it would last forever. But both Kana and Kyouya passed with straight A's and now Kyouya was the valedictorian of his class. He had to make a speech in front of the entire student body, along with the staff members and the families of the graduates; he knew this, yet, wasn't nervous in the least. His confidence was a bit unnerving to Kana. How could he be so calm? It made absolutely no sense to her. She pondered this as she sat on the sofa in his bedroom and watched him write out his speech.

"Kyouya?" she asked in a calm voice while adjusting to sit cross legged on the sofa.

"Yes?" he didn't even stop the movement of his typing.

She furrowed her brow a bit in irritation of his lack of attention. "How can you be so calm about this speech? I mean, it's going to be in front of alot of people."

"It's nothing. I'm just saying a few words of encouragement to the students. It's not for the parents and staff members." He stopped typing to look over at her. "Why do you ask?"

She stared into his eyes and sighed. _It's like he's a robot_. "I was just wondering." And with that she stood up and walked across the room to leave. "Good night Kyouya."

He watched her leave and wished a simple goodnight then closed his laptop and started to get ready for bed.

Across the hall, Kana was getting ready for bed. Summer was starting to hit pretty hard, the night air that came in through her balcony doors was heavy with the summer heat. She closed the doors hoping that that would help and then noticed that without the circulation it was actually worse. She opened the doors back up and walked into the bathroom for a cool shower. When she got out of the shower she put on the lightest thing she had, a simple, white, night shirt that came with matching panties. She brushed her hair and put it in a loose bun and walked to the bed. She threw off the covers and lay down on the cool sheets. She sighed and rolled onto her stomach with all four limbs spread widely apart and sat with her eyes closed, thinking_. It was hot like this that night too_. Then she fell asleep and her nightmare slowly crept back to the surface.

She was running. She ran as hard and as fast as she could. But they were faster. The heat from the night air choked her so she couldn't breathe well and thus, couldn't run away fast enough.

An hour had passed and Kyouya stood up to go to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. He walked back up to his room but as he got to the door he stopped and turned to look at Kanas door. She was crying, and yelling out for someone to stop and go away. Upon hearing her cries of despair, Kyouya was in her room in an instant. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her tossing and turning, wearing barely anything, on her bed. Tears were streaming down her face as she called for whatever it was to stop. After noticing that she was only dreaming, and not being attacked, he was at her side. Kyouya sat next to Kana on the bed and shook her awake.

"Kana. Kana! Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Her eyes popped open with a gasp and the moment she recognized him as her fiancé and not the attacker from her dreams, she bolted up and hugged herself to Kyouyas chest and cried as hard as she could.

Kyouya wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "It was just a nightmare."

They stayed like that for long minutes until her crying became quiet sobs. She moved away from his chest to look up into his face. "I'm sorry Kyouya."

"Don't apologize for having a nightmare. Do you mind me asking what it was about?"

She hesitated for a moment and then moved further away to lay down. "Will you stay with me for awhile?"

He nodded and lay down next to her. They faced each other, lying on their sides; she slowly reached out to grab his hand. She held it firmly as if she would float away if she didn't.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them back up slowly and looked into Kyouyas' eyes.

"You know. I don't think I'm ready to tell that story quite yet." She whispered.

He nodded slowly. "That's fine. Take all the time you need."

She smiled and snuggled close to him, she rested her head against his chest again and let his hand go to wrap it around his back and started to drift back to sleep; But not before whispering a thank you to him. Kyouya lay there, holding her softly while a million thoughts ran through his head.

_What am I doing? I'm comforting her. But why? Because you're going to marry this woman someday. It feels nice to hold her. Is she falling for me? No she couldn't be. I never open up to her, how could she? Oh well. Just stop thinking Kyouya. Hold her. Dry her tears. And go to sleep._ And with that last thought, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke the next morning by the sunrays filtering through the open balcony door and the sound of bird songs greeting the morning sun. She slowly opened her eyes then blanched when she saw Kyouya lying next to her, with his arm wrapped around her waist, fast asleep. His lips were parted ever so slightly and his glasses hung loosely on his face. She tried to stay as still as possible as to not wake him, the host club members had made sure to tell her about his morning temper, so all she could do was stare at him and think. Suddenly she remembered why he was there. She had THAT nightmare again, and he heard her and came to comfort her. She was so grateful for him that she didn't know how to repay him. She stared at his lips and suddenly leaned forward to give him a light, feather of a kiss. She stayed there for a moment longer with her eyes closed and her lips pressed softly against his. Finally she pulled away, opening her eyes, and gasped to see his eyes staring back at her.

"I... I... I'm so sorry Kyouya!" she stuttered an apology and tried to move away but he held fast to her and just stared at her. Suddenly he was pulling her closer to him and crushing her mouth with his own. Her eyes stared wide open in complete shock of his reaction and when he made no attempt to stop, she slowly, carefully started to kiss him back, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

After long minutes passes they finally parted to catch their breath but didn't move very far away. "Kyouya," She panted. "What was that for?"

He looked at her and slowly let go of her waist to move back a bit. "You started it. I thought maybe I could finish it." He said as he fixed his glasses which were now very crooked on his face. She let him go and they both sat up to look at each other. They stared for a long moment until suddenly Kana broke into gales of laughter, she held to her midsection and squeezed her eyes tight against the tears that threatened to escape. Kyouya openly gaped at her in surprise, until suddenly he joined in her laughter. He too held onto his sides for dear life as he openly laughed out loud. Without him realizing she stopped laughing to stare at him in surprise, and then a soft smile appeared on her face as she reached out to pull him to her and embrace him tightly. "Thank you, Kyouya." And that's all she had to say before he finally stopped laughing to return her embrace with a small smile.

Kyouyas graduation went on perfectly; his speech was beautiful and made Tamaki cry, which didn't surprise anyone. After the graduation there was a party held at the Suoh mansion, hosted by the Host club of course. The only difference was that the graduates, Kyouya and Tamaki, did not work as Hosts, except Tamaki still tried his best to entertain all the ladies. Even Hunny sempai and Mori Sempai came to work the Host club; it was rare for them to visit since they went to college far away. Kyouya just enjoyed himself, without a notebook or laptop at all, he mostly sat and watched everyone with a small smile on his face until he got bored and asked Kana to dance. They danced for the rest of the night with all eyes on them.

It was finally winter time and the snow had come down to form a soft white blanket across the land. Kana had a few weeks off of school for the holidays but Kyouya had one class in the mornings every day for 3 hours. Kana spent the first 2 days doing all her winter break homework so that she could have the rest of the time to spend in the snow.

She woke early that morning to see Kyouya off to class. Ever since the night of her nightmare, they started to get closer and closer. He would check on her every night before he went to bed and sometimes she would insist that he stay with her. She only asked him to stay once or twice a month but he always did without complaint. After Kyouya had left she joined her father for some tea in the library.

"How have you and Kyouya been, Kana?" he asked before taking a sip of the tea.

"We are alright." She didn't want to go into detail about their complicated relationship with him now.

"Hmm." He sips his tea. "Well I heard a rumor flying around among the maids that Kyouya goes to your room sometimes and then doesn't leave until morning. Is this true?"

She looked at her tea and spoke softly. "He stays, when I ask him to."

Her father set his tea cup down rather roughly before clearing his throat. "And... what is it you do with him?" he asked in a shaky voice. He tried to appear as if it didn't bother him, but she could see it did.

She sighed and looked up at him. "We sleep. We talk, and then we sleep. And that's it. I only ask him to stay because we want to get used to each others' presence before we are married. By the way, have you decided on where this wedding is to take place at?" she tried to change the subject.

"Well as long as you 2 are just sleeping, I guess I'm alright with that. And we decided that the wedding will be here. Mr. Ootori and I have agreed that this mansion is as good as any other place, we just need to know what date you and Kyouya have agreed upon so we know whether or not it is to be indoor or outdoor."

She and Kyouya HAD talked about a date and they came to an agreement just the other night. "February 11th. We want a winter wedding." She wanted a winter wedding because the season represented their union so perfectly; cold, like their love, or lack-there-of any, and beautiful, like their souls. She also noted the fact that even though it is winter, sometimes flowers can still bloom and that reminded her of Kyouyas beautiful paintings.

"Winter, are you positive? It would have to be indoors then you know."

"I'm positive father. Indoors is no problem. The grand room of this mansion is a large enough room to fit our guests and has large enough windows to view the winter land. All I request is that the theme be winter." She stated simply.

"Very well then, I shall inform Mr. Ootori of the date you have chosen. And with that the conversation was done. Kana stood and went to her room to shower and read until Kyouya came home from class.

That night after Kyouya came home; they ate dinner and then decided to go on a walk. After donning their winter jackets and scarves they set out, arm in arm, to walk the snowy streets together in privacy. Nobody sent a guard to follow them because they assumed that the 2 just wanted some alone time to get to know one another.

"Kana, darling, I have a question." Kyouya broke the silence first when they were a good distance away from the house.

"Oh, so I'm darling now, huh? How interesting. Well then. What is it, _sweetheart_?" she responded with a sly smile across her face.

He turned a corner until they were in a park on a small path lined with frozen cherry blossom trees. Seeing as how this was winter, there was of course no cherry blossoms, but instead, all the trees were covered in tiny white twinkle lights. It was beautiful and Kana stared openly at the beautiful winter trees.

"I realize that we have an entire year until our wedding but, being as I am a _proper_ gentleman, I can't help but feel as if it is not for real. So with that being said..." they reached a bench and he gently sat them both down on it. He reached into his pocket as he slid off the bench and down to one knee in front of her. Her eyes opened wide as she stared in disbelief at the scene before her. With his right hand, he held her left, and with his left hand he held up a ring, though she wasn't looking at the ring at all but rather straight into the onyx eyes of the man in front of her. "Kana Frost, would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" he smiled warmly at her as he places the ring at the tip of her ring finger as he waited for her answer, even though he already knew what it was.

She felt a bit overwhelmed. He looked so sincere, she knew it was just a formality but she still couldn't help but blush slightly and look down at his hand holding hers, she didn't even look at the ring. Finally she pulled herself together and looked back up into his strange eyes and smiled warmly. "Of course I would Kyouya." And with that, he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up with both her hands in his own, pulling her up with him, he dropped her arms and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She felt him pull away a bit and looked up at him, he had a solemn look on his face, one that told her that this was not by choice that he did this, but just a way to make himself feel better about their situation. But even so, she still couldn't help but feel this warmness in her chest whenever he held her like this. Then finally they walked, hand in hand, back to the mansion. As soon as they arrived they went straight upstairs, still hand in hand, and then gave each other a quick kiss before parting to go to their own bedrooms. Once in their rooms they took off every item of clothing and got into their showers.

Later that night Kana lay in her bed and stared at the ring, she finally got a chance to take a look at it. It was simple, but big, it was just a single diamond and she was sure it was at LEAST 1 karat. It was a round cut set in a 5 prong crown. She was sure it was made of platinum, and it shone brightly, even in the moonlight. "Wow!" it simply took her breath away. She took it off and inspected it closer and then she noticed the engraved words on the inside. "Always and Forever"

"Always and Forever? That doesn't seem like something Kyouya would ask for." She slipped the ring back on her finger and went to sleep.

**Comments are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Winter was gone and it was now the end of spring. Graduation was 2 days away and Kana just got back her final report card. Straight A's. She wasn't valedictorian like Kyouya was for his graduation because she wasn't at this school for every year, but she was still happy with her grades and she had over 5 acceptance letters to some of the best colleges in both Japan and America. Kana was very happy except for one thing... after her wedding her father would be leaving to return to America. This tempted her to push the date back so that she could have more time with her father and when she voiced these concerns to Kyouya he promised her that they could visit him as often as possible and that her father will always be welcomed in their home anytime he wanted for as long as he wanted, and she smiled at him, not only because he was trying to comfort her but also because he called their future house a home. She wasn't even sure if he noticed it but it made her happy to know that he will call it home, wherever they ended up at.

Kana was sitting on a chair in her room facing the fireplace, typing away on her laptop, making up a guest list for the wedding, she wouldn't make the entire guest list but there was a few people who she knew had to come, for instance, her brides maids, her maid of honor was going to be Haruhi Fujioka. Over the years Kana and Haruhi had become good friends, much to the pleasure of Tamaki Senpai, and Tamaki was to be Kyouyas best man, also to the pleasure of Tamaki. She was typing down names, making a list; so far she only had family member names.

"Making a guest list?" she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the man's' voice right in her ear, she turned and looked right into the serene eyes of Kyouya as he stifled a giggle. "Did I scare you? I'm so sorry."

"Oh Kyouya that wasn't nice, you scared me half to death!" She shut the laptop and stood up, she wasn't sure how Kyouya had managed to sneak up on her without her even noticing but she didn't like that he had the ability to do so, she didn't like it at all. "How did you manage to sneak in here Kyouya?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest and looking him in the eyes, once again trying to read them, when suddenly memories started to creep their way back to the surface, suddenly, this wasn't Kyouya that stood before her, it was him, the man from all her nightmares.

He smirked at her and calmly replied. "I just opened the door and walked in, I saw you sitting there and walked up to you, I'm sorry my steps were too soft for you to notice." He stepped around the chair and started to move towards her. He stopped suddenly when she took an obvious defensive step back. He furrowed his brow slightly and took a cautious step towards her again and stopped when she took another step back. Why is she so frightened all of a sudden? He looked at her eyes and immediately noticed that she had raised a barrier that he had never known she had.

"Kana, what's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you," he held out his arms to her to show that he meant no harm at all. "I promise." And he took another step closer and didn't stop when he saw her take another step, he took more and more steps closer until she suddenly stopped and stared at him, or rather past him, her eyes were wide open with obvious terror. "Kana! Snap out of it!" she blinked as a tear ran down her cheek as she finally looked him in the eyes. She raised her hand to her mouth as she fell to the floor; Kyouya was immediately at her side wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she let out sobs. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly and cried out apologies. "Kana, there is no reason to apologize but please, tell me, what the hell was that all about!"

She wiped her tears away and moved away to look up at him. "Do you remember my nightmare I had so long ago?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well... That nightmare... was a memory."

He raised a brow. "A memory of what?"

She looked down into her hands and spoke softly, so soft that he needed to lean in to make out what she was saying.

"When I was 14, I stayed after class one day to help a classmate study for the final the next day so by the time I left for home, it was already near dark out, I walked home slowly, enjoying the night time heat, it was so hot, and while I was walking I heard footsteps behind me, I quickened my steps and started to make turns around buildings instead of staying on my regular path home, I just wanted to lose them!" she started to speak at a more normal volume as she sat back but kept her eyes on her hands in her lap. "I turned around so many corners I was sure that I was lost. Suddenly I hit a dead end and then I had to turn around to face them, there was so many of them, at least 6, they were big, and were holding rope and duct tape." Tears started to fall freely from her eyes ad Kyouya reached out a hand to touch hers but he stopped, afraid of her reaction, so he rested it back on his side, he looked down at the floor as she continued. "They walked slowly up to me, since I didn't have a way out until they grabbed me, I fought back and started to yell but they duct taped my mouth shut and all I could do was cry. I cried as hard as I could! They grabbed my arms and tied them with the rope, then my legs, and 4 of them held the ropes so that I couldn't move, then... then..." tears fell freely from her eyes as she covered her face, Kyouya looked up and guest what they had done, he didn't hesitate this time, he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's ok Kana; you don't have to say it." He tried to comfort her but he really wasn't good at this kind of thing. He looked around and saw her bed, he picked her up in both arms as she clung to him, he walked over to the bed and set her gently down on it, he tried to pull away but she still hung onto his shirt tightly. "Kana, let go of my shirt."

She shook her head.

"Kana, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." And with that she let go. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He returned and laid down next to her, he started to wipe away her tears, how many times has he seen this strong woman cry now? They sat together, in silence, until she finally spoke.

"Kyouya, thank you for understanding; that was a part of me that I was ready to forget forever, but it always comes back to me, I'm sorry that I reacted so badly to you."

"It's fine. I wasn't offended at all. I just wanted to know where all that was coming from. You scared me."

"I scared you?" She looked at her ring. "Kyouya, where did you get this ring? I know it's not new."

He looked at her ring and took her hand to get a closer look. "This ring," he started. "Was my mothers, and grandmothers, and so on, it has been in my family for generations and so my father gave it to me to give to you." He put her hand down and gave her a weak smile.

"Oh. It's beautiful. Did you want me to have it?"

"Of course I did, you are marrying into the Ootori family are you not? It's your right to wear it." He said, a little appalled at her for questioning it.

"Well yeah I know that but, what about your brothers? Why don't their wives have this ring?" she asked without looking at him.

"Well..." he began. He pulled her face up to look at him as he continued. "My father was going to give it to the sole heir of the company, and since I was promised half the company that means I will have the most control. My brothers have to split the other half, and who knows, maybe I can buy their shares from them, and my father knew this and thus, gave the ring to me." He smiled a little more warmly now.

"What about your sister?"

"She will never be heir, so she shall never have this ring." He stated simply.

She shook her head. "Well then I guess I am honored." She smiled back at him and leaned her head on him.

"Good."

The summer was nearing an end and Kana went into Kyouyas room without knocking, to see him on the phone, it was obviously Tamaki by the way Kyouya hung his head.

"Tamaki we can't just drop what we are doing to go run off to some beach... no, you cannot use my families' private beach again... because I said so! Tamaki, can we talk later? Yeah... bye." And he hung up. He stood up with a sigh and walked past Kana into the bathroom. While he was in there she took it upon herself to sit down on his bed. Then he came out of the bathroom and sat down next to her on the bed and then lay on his back. "What am I going to do about him?" he asked while reaching his hand to hers. Over the last few months they had made it a point to become more affectionate to each other, they smiled more warmly to each other and held hands alot, they even kissed more frequently, but they never shared a kiss as passionate as the one they shared the morning after her nightmare, and that one was still considered very mild, even to Kyouyas standards. Kana looked down at him as he took her hand and brought it to his mouth for a tender kiss, she smiled, he always kissed her hands.

"Kyouya, I've been thinking..."she started to say, and when he looked up at her she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, she pulled away slightly to look at his reaction and when he did nothing, she kissed him again, and then once again pulled away, but this time he put his hand behind her head and pulled her down for another kiss, but this one was deeper, she pressed her body against his and deepened it even more. Kyouya parted his lips some and licked at her mouth, begging for entry and when she allowed him, she could feel him exploring her mouth; she opened her eyes in surprise at his earnestness but closed them and started to explore his, they tasted each other, her mouth was sweet and to her surprise, so was his. Kyouya let his hands trail down her back to rest on her lower back and he tasted her, suddenly she gently nipped at his lower lip and he let out a small gasp, surprised by how much he liked that. He pulled her closer as he sat them both up and gently pushed her down on her back, he crawled on top, never parting their lips once, as she ran her hands up his arms and around his neck , she pulled him against her till he was lying flat on top of her body. His hands explored, running up her sides and back down to her hips, he gripped them with great force and pulled even closer to her until she parted her legs to allow him rest his knees onto the bed, he pressed even further down and she stifled a sigh. Finally he parted from her lips and without even taking a break he started to trail kisses along her jaw line and on her neck, he nipped at her collar bone and smiled slightly as she let out a soft gasp and gripped his hair softly, he trailed them back up to meet her lips again. Then he stopped, looked right into her eyes, and smiled

"Kana, I've been thinking as well." He said with a smirk. He kissed her one more time and then sat up to sit on the edge of the bed, he adjusted his glasses and looked back at her, she still lay there on her back, looking up at the ceiling with a soft smile on her face. He stood up and offered his hand to her, she just looked at him. She slowly lifted her hand accepted his, but instead of standing up she pulled him down to lay back down on the bed next to her. He stayed there and they both looked up at the ceiling, hand in hand.

"Kyouya," she began a few minutes later. "What is it that Tamaki Sempai was talking to you about?" she asked while still looking at the ceiling.

"He wanted us to all go to my families' private beach for a week. I told him that it was too late of notice." He replied in almost a whisper, he turned over to lye on his side and faced her.

"Does that mean you don't want to go? I would like to. Can we?" she turned her head to look at him.

"I guess if you really want to we can." He knitted his brow some. Why did she want to go?

She saw his facial expression and decided to explain. "It would be nice to see the Host members again, and it's our last summer before we enter the world of marriage, let's just... act like kids, after all, you yourself are only 21 years old, I see no problem with taking time off for some fun."

He thought about it for a moment. _She wants me to have fun? I guess she is still a kid and wants one last moment of fun in the sun, but why does she have to drag me into it? Well I can't just leave her alone with them, especially the twins and Tamaki_. He nodded. "Ok, we'll go, I'll start the plans." And with that she smiled, kissed him once and left him be to make plans.

**Comments are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

3 days later they were off. Kyouya had arranged that the only people to be at the beach house with them and the host members was to be 5 maids, 2 cooks, 2 drivers, and 1 security guard, after all, who really needed security with friends like Hunny and Mori sempai? They arrived the evening before the other Host members so that they could get settled in. Kana requested that she and Kyouya share a room for the maids' convenience. He didn't mind at all, he led them to their room and started to unpack his bags, she joined him and in no time they were finished. The rest of the host members wouldn't be arriving until this time tomorrow so Kana took it upon herself to grab Kyouyas hand and drag him to the bed. She pushed him down so he sat on the edge of the bed and then climbed onto his lap. She had her legs on either side of his and her hands on his face, she tilted his head up to face her and pressed her lips firmly to his, he opened his eyes wide in surprise at her sudden action and then kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. 3 days ago had been the most passionate moment of both their lives and they both wanted more; it felt so good to them. Kana loved the feel of his lips and how his hands firmly gripped her body like he would fall apart if he didn't and Kyouya loved that she was willing to give so much of herself to him, and the feel of her body as she lost control was intoxicating to him, he had never had this kind of power before and he wanted more, but there was the matter of if he would get more, he promised her that he would not expect anything on their wedding night and that promise still held true, but if they kept on like this then he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself. Years of self discipline did nothing to prepare him for what would happen when a woman got involved in his life. But what he didn't know was that she was thinking the same thing, he didn't expect anything from her except her hand in marriage, could she open up to him so much? And if she did, would he do the same? Right now, having him touch her and want her so badly was weighing on her self control, could she make love to this man? Did she even want to? While she was thinking this, Kyouya slid his lips down her neck so he could gently nip her collar bone, she let out a soft gasp and at that moment realized that the answer to her own question was a resounding yes! How did he have the ability to do this to her? When she let out that gasp, Kyouyas mind felt like it would explode, he tightened his grip on her hips and had to pause for a moment to gain control, then he resumed the task at hand. How did she have the ability to do this to him? He slid his hands up her arms and gripped the straps to her simple sundress and pulled them off her shoulders, he stopped short of revealing her breasts, with as much control he had left, and gently kissed, and nibbled her shoulders while running his hands down her back, he kissed and licked the tops of her breasts and froze in his tracks when she tilted her head back and let out a soft moan, her hands ran up his sides to grip the hair on the back of his head, he was stuck, he wanted to pull away, this was getting to be too much for him, how could they share a room now? For an entire week he would be sleeping next to this woman who made him so mad with passion. He just sat there, panting, staring straight ahead at her neck, waiting for her to come back down from the high that she was on. She realized that things had stopped and stayed there panting, she let go of his hair and slowly looked down, she could see a slight bulge in Kyouyas pants and she felt it as well, she blushed and looked away, had she done that? She slowly started to stand up when Kyouya suddenly gripped her wrist and held it hard, he looked down so she couldn't see his face, he didn't pull her to him, he didn't push her away, he just simply held her wrist in a tight grip and froze. Once she noticed he wasn't going to move she tried to pull her hand away but he let out a deep exhale when she did. Had he held his breath? He took a few big breaths and finally looked up at her; the look in his eyes was one of complete and total want. She stared back into his eyes and saw the raw emotion in them, since when had she been able to read his eyes so well? He finally let go of her wrist and stood up, she couldn't help but sneak a look and noticed his bulge was alot bigger than she thought, she once again blushed and looked back up at his face, his eyes were closed and he was adjusting his glasses before making a hasty retreat into the bathroom. She stared after him and then smiled softly. For a moment in time, she had made Kyouya Ootori a weak man, a man filled with want, a passionate man who had very little self control, and that made her happy.

Inside the bathroom, Kyouya leaned against the door, panting, he quickly undid his pants and let himself free of their confinement. He wrapped his hand around his length and froze. All he did was pant, with a million thoughts in his mind_. How the hell had she done that to me? I was weak! I let my guard down and she had gotten a hold of me. God, all I want to do is to go back out there and take her. I want to feel her flesh against my own. I want to make her feel the same as I do at this moment, I want to make her writhe under my touch, and I want to take away her control until she screams my... _and as his thoughts wondered, so did his hands, and while he was telling himself all this his own hands had brought him to his very first release. He stifled a moan as he did so and then let his hand fall limply to his side_. What should I do?_

That night they managed to fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed, as far away as possible, and when they woke up the next morning, they were once again in each other's arms. Kana rose for the day while Kyouya continued to sleep. She stepped into the bathroom to shower and get ready for when the club members would arrive. When she got out of the shower, she dried off and slipped on the silk robe provided to her and walked into the bedroom just in time to see Kyouya rise out of the bed. She smiled at him and wished him a good morning as he stood up. He was still half asleep so his lack of a response was no surprise at all to her; he walked past her and into the bathroom to proceed with his morning shower. By the time she was dressed he was out, with a towel wrapped around his waist, she openly stared at him as he made his way across the room to his dresser, he opened a drawer and looked inside, pondering on what to grab to wear, she stared at him and then jumped at the sudden knock on the door, Kyouya called out enter and a maid appeared with a tray of breakfast, she set it on the small coffee table and left. Kyouya grabbed a pair of shorts and walked back into the bathroom to put them on, Kana watched his every move. He returned and finally noticed her staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He walked over to the couch and sat down grabbing a fork to stab a strawberry and ate it all in one bite. She stood up and walked to the cough to take a seat next to him, she too grabbed a strawberry but this time without a fork and she held it up for him to bite. He looked at her a little apprehensively and when she didn't budge, he took the entire thing into his mouth, which included her index finger and thumb, and slowly pulled away, all without taking his eyes off of her face. He noticed the way she hitched in her breath as he did so and the way her other hand gripped the hem of her skirt as he pulled his mouth away, he let his lips slide slowly down her fingers until they were finally away, and without even blinking he swallowed the strawberry. As soon as he did they both let out a smile, then lightning quick they were reaching for each other. She pulled him to her by his shoulders and he pushed her down to lie on top of her. She fell onto her back and let one of her legs fall off the couch as she aggressively pressed her lips to his, pulling him down to her body as far as he could, his arms supported his weight until her last pull knocked all of him onto her, he let his one hand cradle the back of her head while the other roamed down her side, then slipped under her top and started to climb back up, suddenly he was cupping her breast, he felt the cloth of her bra and he gently started to knead and massage her breast. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and one of her hands gripped his hair tightly and she started to lift her hips up to him, since he was nestled so nicely between them, she arched her back some as he pressed his hips down into hers. Their tongues were exploring the others mouths in earnest, and soon his head started to dip down to trail kisses to the top of her breasts once again, his hand that was inside her top started to pull the fabric down until one cup of her bra was revealed to him, he grabbed it with his whole palm and kneaded it once again, this time letting his mouth trail kisses over the fabric while his hips pressed roughly between hers, every time he pressed harder, she let out another gasp until they became stifled moans, and every time she stifled a moan he let out a soft moan, they were so caught up in each other, about to let things get way out of control, that they didn't even hear the knock on their door, until suddenly it was full out pounding by what seemed like multiple hands, they froze and looked towards the door just as it was shoved open and every single one of the host members walked into their room, just to freeze at the sight playing out before them.

"Uh... um... welcome, everyone." Kyouya managed to say in a strained voice.

Kana turned her head to look at him as he tried to speak, always being the proper host; he tried to welcome them to his home instead of flat out screaming at them to leave his room, and as she realized this, she started to laugh, she laughed hard, and suddenly all eyes were on her including Kyouyas who was in shock from the embarrassment and now that she was laughing that made everything even worse. He gently lifted himself up as she sat up and adjusted her clothing, Kyouya picked up a couch pillow and set it on his lap as she continued to laugh, tears were squeezing out of the corners of her eyes and soon Kyouya joined her, finally able to see the humor in the situation, and all the other host members stared at the 2 in disbelief, but pretty soon were joining in on the laughter. Soon the entire mansion was filled with the sounds of them all laughing at Kyouya.

That night they all ate dinner together, they chatted like long lost pals and it was extremely comforting, for Kyouya, to know that they all respected and feared him as much as ever, but that didn't stop the twins from teasing him mercilessly.

"Hey Kaoru, can you believe that our dear shadow king is human after all? Never thought I would ever be lucky enough to see him lying on top of a woman, fondling her so fervently." Hikaru stated while giving a devilish smile to Kyouya

"I know Hikaru, it was amazing, I don't think I have ever seen him so passionate about anything before." Kaoru joined in the fun and gave the same devilish smile to Kyouya.

Hikaru reached her his brother and held him close, looking deep into his eyes. "It kind of turned me on." He smirked as Kaoru fell into play and blushed while turning away.

"Oh Hikaru, not now, I mean of course I feel the same way."

Kyouya stood up suddenly throwing a fist into the table. "Oh for god's sake you 2! Grow up!" and with that he left the dinner table and went to his room, Kana watched him leave and then turned to give a disapproving glance at the twins.

"You boys didn't have to be so mean, what's the big deal anyway?"

"No they are right Kana-chan." This came from the sweet voice of Hunny-sempai. "Kyou-chan never opens up like that, to anyone, and so to see him like that, even if you are his fiancé, was rather odd, and it raddled all of us, right Takashi?"

"Ah" the large man simple stated and then he looked over at Kana, making the words sink into her; did she really have that ability? Could she really cause the shadow king to start to step off his thrown? She had no idea, but she liked that the other Host members seemed to be impressed with her.

"I think I should go check on Kyouya." And with that Kana stood and walked out of the room to her shared room with Kyouya.

She walked cautiously into the room, only to see that Kyouya had taken a shower, he left the bathroom door open and she poked her head in to look inside, she could hear him cursing under his breath as the water ran, noticing that this was not a shower, but a bath, Kyouya was removing his shirt when he noticed Kana peeking in. He stopped and looked at her as she walked in; she walked past him and went straight to the bathtub. He watched her silently as she picked up a bottle of soap and poured in a generous amount, making his bath into a bubble bath, she picked up some bath salts and threw a few in, then she stood and smiled at him, motioning for him to get in.

Kyouya raised a brow but removed his shirt, he got a sense of pleasure as he saw her stare at his body and lick her lips, he removed his pants and stood in just his boxers now, Kana turned around so he could remove them and get into the tub, once he was in she turned the water off and grabbed a stool to sit behind him, she grabbed his washcloth and dipped it into the water, soaking it and making it soapy, she ran it over his shoulder gently and then down his chest as Kyouya took his glasses off to lay them on the edge of the tub, Kana picked them up and set them on the counter and she proceeded to gently rub his shoulders and chest with the soapy cloth, Kyouya leaned his head back and closed his eyes and began to relax.

Kana watched him for a moment, he looked as if he were asleep, she let go of the wash cloth and was just rubbing his chest with her bare hand now, she gently brushed up against his nipple and then back, he opened his eyes slightly and looked down at her hand, noticing the washcloth was missing, she dipped her other hand in and ran it down the other side of his chest, running over his nipples again, he let out a sigh as she brought her hands to his shoulders and started to gently massage them. He was so tense all the time, she thought that he could benefit from a little massage, maybe she can look into making it her career and then she can massage him every night and maybe then he could relax more often. She worked his shoulders and neck as he once again closed his eyes and leaned his head back, she looked at his face, so peaceful, so gentle, and leaned down to place an upside down kiss on his lips, and gently he returned it, she moved her hands up to cup his face as she deepened that kiss some, licking at his lower lip and giving it a gentle nip. Kyouya raised his arms out of the water and grabbed her head, pulling her closer as he stifled a moan from the nip he received at the odd angle.

Kana played with his mouth, her tongue brushing against his every now and then, she wished she was bolder, she would have reached a hand down to find his length and give it some much needed attention, since she felt bad for all the teasing she has been causing now, but alas she wasn't bold enough to do so, and even if she was, they weren't married yet so it would be a bad idea anyway, but she imagined doing so, reaching a tentative hand lower and lower to find his length, hard and willing, she could almost feel her fingers wrapping around it and feeling its hardness, she imagined gently stroking it, up and down with a tight grip and occasionally running her thumb over and around the velvet tip. She pictured all this when suddenly she heard Kyouya let out a moan, that snapped her back to reality only to find that she wasn't imagining it all along, it was really happening, she stopped for a moment and thought about removing her hand but she kept it there, not moving, she pulled her head away from his to look into his eyes, he had them shut, and his mouth was parted as he let out a small pant, his cheeks her slightly flushed from the combination of hot water and passion, when she didn't move he thrust his hips towards her hand, this told her all she needed to know, she returned her mouth to his as she started to pump him again, going harder and faster with each passing moment until her and Kyouya were no longer kissing because he was panting so hard, he let out a moan every now and then and he moved his hips in time with her hand. She watched his face, when suddenly he gasped out a moan and gripped his hands on the sides of the tub, he expelled his release in spurts as she continued to pump, slowing down then coming to a stop as he released his death grip on the tub to lay in the water, panting.

Kana removed her hand from the water and wiped it off on a towel and then looked down at his face, waiting for him to come back to reality.

Kyouya opened his eyes and looked up at the woman that made him so weak, he knew he should have stopped her when he felt her hand trailing down his torso but he couldn't, he wanted her to touch him, and everywhere she touched burned with the fire of his need. He looked into her eyes and saw that she had no idea why she did that, she looked almost frightened. He sat up and turned around, sitting on his knees to face her, he crawled to the edge of the tub and leaned over it to look her in the face. He gave her a soft kiss and then smiled, reassuring her that he wasn't going to take her now that she had touched him. She sighed in relief.

Kana left the bathroom so that he could get out and dry off, the bath was really for relaxation purposes more than cleaning purposes. She sat on the bed and tentatively waited for him.

He emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist once again and instead of going to his dresser for clothes, he sat next to her on the bed and looked at her, she looked down at her hands, she couldn't face him. Kyouya noticed that she must have been embarrassed and gently reached out a hand and set it on top of hers, he grabbed one of them and gave it a gentle squeeze, waiting for her to finally look at him, and when she did her cheeks were flushed.

"Kana don't be embarrassed." He stated simply.

"I...I'm not." She said while averting her eyes to trail down his torso. He saw her look and realized that she wasn't embarrassed at all, she was aroused. He raised his brow some and looked away to think. What should he do? They weren't married yet, and plus, he didn't think she was ready for so much quite yet. He looked at her and noticed she was staring at him again.

"What would you like for me to do? And I want you to be 100% sure about your answer." He stated while giving her hand another squeeze. She looked away for a moment to think when suddenly she stood up and in front of him, she pushed him down to lye on the bed and then climbed on top of him, she straddled his hips and placed her hands on his chest and looked down at him. He wasn't exactly surprised by her action but then her lack of action surprised him some, he didn't touch her with his hands, he had them at his sides, he didn't want to risk touching her back and having her become upset. Kana continued to look at him when suddenly she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and listened to his heart beat, it was strong and at a good pace, she kissed his chest and heard the beat pick up in tempo some, she stopped and closer her eyes and let out a sigh. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around her back, he rolled them over onto their sides, her legs still wrapped around his hips, this time he contributed by bending his knee to place it between her legs so she could let them drop from his hips, now it looked as if his knee was on top her knee and her other knee was on top his, his other leg was straight. One of his arms she used as a pillow and his other arms ran up and down her back, he stared at her and she stared back, neither of them moved, they didn't kiss, they just stayed in each other's embrace, this was good, Kyouya was worried she might have wanted him to return the favor, he suddenly realized that he had no idea how to do so, how to please a woman, he made a mental note to do some research before the wedding, because at this point, it looked as if the wedding night would be when it happened.

The next day, everyone went out onto the beach, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were swimming in the water while the twins splashed water at everyone, Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting on a towel close to each other, but further from everyone else, Kana looked over at them and noticed Tamaki wrap his arms around Haruhis' shoulders. She didn't lean into him or away, she just stayed where she was at, Kana raised a brow and then turned to Kyouya who was on his laptop, finishing up some work that his father had delegated to him.

"Are you wondering about those 2?" Kyouya asked

Kana smiled and leaned in closer to him and smirked. "Are you reading my mind Mr. Ootori?"

He stopped and looked up at her and a sly smile appeared on his calm face. "Maybe..."he leaned in so they nearly touched noses. "... You know, you really should be ashamed of yourself." He smirked and gave her, what she called, his 'sexy' look. Kana let out a light laugh and gave him a quick peck on the lips, he wasn't up for public displayes of affection and she knew this, so even that was pushing it, but the look on his face told her he didn't mind it much.

"Oh I am VERY ashamed." She stated as she put a hand on his knee and started to run it up his thigh. He put his hand on hers to stop her and brought it to his lips and gave it a tender kiss, he put her hand down and, with a smile, returned to his work.

"It seems that Tamakis' advances are starting to get to Haruhi, before she would brush his arm away and would always stay within earshot of everyone, but lately I have noticed that she didn't mind him taking her away from everyone and now it looks as if she doesn't mind him touching her. I predict that they will announce some sort of relationship before or at our wedding." He told her all this without ever stopping his fast typing rhythm. Kana lay back on the blanket that Kyouya and her had put down to avoid sitting directly onto the sand, she closed her eyes and just soaked up the sun. Kyouya looked over at her and stopped his typing, she noticed the lack of clicking and opened one of her eyes to sneak a peek at her and then opened both of them when she noticed he was looking at her, she gave a weak smile and he gave an even weaker one, he looked down at his screen to think. "How about all of us go out to eat tonight?" he asked without looking up from the screen.

Kana blinked in surprise and then smiled. "That sounds like fun, Kyouya! I'm surprised you even suggested that. Where should we go?" she sat up, excited about the thought of being taken out with a group of people, her and Kyouya went out all the time, just them, so to go in a group sounded really fun to her, she enjoyed her dates with Kyouya but she always felt that she needed to be extremely polite when being seen with him, and for god reason, she had found a photo of him with her the night he proposed in the park, plastered on the web, and in newspapers, apparently it was a huge deal for him to give her that ring she now wore every day.

That night they all set out, they chose a very upstanding restaurant that served mostly sushi, Kana was glad that she had brought a formal evening gown to wear, and so was everyone else. Everyone looked so nice. They arrived to see the place empty except for the staff who worked there, and they found that it was because Kyouya called in advance to book the entire place. They sat at a large booth meant for about 15 people, so they all defiantly had space to spread out, Hikaru and Kaoru stayed close to each other and they tried to get close to Haruhi but Tamaki wasn't having that, he stayed possessively by her side and she either didn't notice, or didn't care. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai sat furthest away but close to each other, and then there was Kyouya and Kana, they sat next to each other, but not as close as Tamaki and Haruhi. They ordered their meals and a bottle of sake, the only ones who didn't drink were the 4 younger ones, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't because no one would let them, they don't NEED any alcohol, plus every one volunteered Hikaru as designated driver. Haruhi never drank and didn't want to start, and Kana just didn't feel up to it, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai drank but only enough to know that they could still walk, Tamaki went over board and every one had to force the bottle away from him because they didn't want to deal with a sick prince. Kyouya drank more than Hunny-sempai but less than Tamaki, they stayed and all talked and laughed for hours. Hunny-sempai demanded they all eat some sweets immediately. When they stood up to go home, Hikaru and Kaoru had to practically carry Tamaki back to the car and Mori-sempai DID carry Hunny-sempai, he may have been the oldest, but he was still the smallest, and he was asleep before they even got into the car. Kyouya had Kana holding onto him, he could walk, but she didn't want to take any chances, he walked perfectly fine out to the car and when they got back to the house he went straight to their room and plopped onto the bed without even removing his shoes. Kana went to the room after making sure Haruhi was going to be ok with Tamaki and saw her fiancé face down on the bed.

"Kyouya, are you awake?" she asked and received a muffled yes; he turned over and looked at her, his cheeks slightly flushed. "How are you feeling? Are you going to be sick?" she asked as she went to him and removed his shoes.

"I'll be fine; it's just been awhile since I drank that much." He stated while looking up at the ceiling.

"When do you drink? I don't believe I have ever seen you drink any more than a glass of wine every few months." She asked while moving to unbutton his pants.

"When my father has company over, we usually go have a few drinks together. Tamaki likes to drink more often than I, if you haven't noticed." He stated while lifting his hips up so she could pull his pants off, then relaxed again. She moved to start unbuttoning his shirt and removed it as well, she walked into the bathroom and started to run a bath for him, she put bubble soap into it along with salts and came back to get him, to her surprise he was already at the door, watching her ready the bath for him, she stopped and looked up at him, but not before scanning his body, when their eyes met he removed his boxers and walked up to her, she couldn't remove her eyes from his, afraid of herself, he turned and moved past her, and stepped into the bath, she turned to face him just as he was under the bubbles, she walked up to the tub and looked down at him, he gazed up at her through his long lashes, he gave her that look, the one that made her lose control 90% of the time; she sat on the edge of the tub and reached over to turn the water off, she placed her hand then on his chest and trailed it down, while looking directly into his eyes, she ran her hand to his navel and then stopped. _Why do I want to touch him so much? I want him, but how much? We aren't married yet, but every moment of passion makes it so much harder to pull away, I never pull away, he does, I know he's more concerned about our not being wed than I am... I should go_. And so she stood up and left him alone, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, after a while she heard him emerge from the bath and went straight to bed to lie next to her, he didn't even put anything on. He fell asleep instantly.

3 days later, they returned home, Kana and Kyouya hadn't so much as kissed for the remainder of the trip and once they got home, Kana went straight to her room and asked to not be disturbed until dinner. Her father looked at Kyouya as in to ask 'what's up with her?' and Kyouya just shrugged.

**Comments are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

A month had gone by and they still hadn't kissed, Kyouya got used to her odd behavior and figured as long as she wasn't sick or in pain, she was fine. After a while they started to act like they did their first month of knowing about their engagement until suddenly it was a month before the wedding, Kana was arranging the plans for her American friends to arrive 2 days before the event. She was in Kyouyas room asking him if he could help her with it which he agreed to, they decided that they would all take the Ootori private jet, since there was only about 10 people that needed a ride. They finished with the plans and Kana stood up to go phone her friends.

"Thank you Kyouya."

He stood up and pushed up his glasses. "It's not a problem at all." He reached a hand out to her and grabbed her arm, he trailed his hand down till it met with hers, and he gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled at her. "Kana, I just wanted to let you know, that everything I said before still holds true, I'm not sure what has been with you these last few months but if it is something I have done or said, I hope you would accept my most humble of apologies. We may have been forced into this marriage but that doesn't mean I'm going to be cold towards you, I want you to be happy." And with that he pulled her in for a tight embrace, her eyes widened as she tentatively returned the embrace. They separated after a moment and looked into each other's eyes and smiled softly.

"Kyouya, you didn't do anything wrong, I did, I was so afraid of losing control that I had to put a stop to our physical contact, it has been hard, but now I can see that it was the right thing to do." And with that she left.

2 weeks before the wedding and Kyouyas father insisted they see the family physician to determine their fertility. "This exam will also be checking to make sure Kana is a virgin, our family has wed virgin woman for generations and I would like to think that the tradition will be carried on." Kana looked down and bit her lip, her father spoke up then.

"Excuse me, I can't believe that I have never told you this, Kana is not a virgin." He stated simply, Kana clenched her fits; Kyouya noticed this and kept his eye on her to make sure she was going to be ok, he remembered well the day that he snuck up on her, and he didn't want a repeat of that incident.

"What! How could you forget to say something like this? Kyouya, you knew?" he asked, turning his attention to his son.

"Yes, father."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yes, father."

"Why?" he asked simply, narrowing his eyes.

Kyouya looked up at his father. "Well, because of the circumstances, sir." He said.

Kyouyas father knitted his brow. "You mean the circumstance of you being engaged?" he asked.

Kana's father stepped in then. "No sir, he means the circumstances of how she is no longer a virgin."

Kyouyas father sighed in irritation. "Please explain."

Kana's father started to tell the story, he explained the hot air even, and Kyouya could see Kana was starting to shake, his father starting to argue with hers, Kyouya could literally see Kana shrinking into herself, he knew that even just hearing someone repeat it like on playback was extremely difficult for her, she held her breath and Kyouya had enough. "Shut up!" he barked at the men, he gently grabbed Kana's shoulder and tilted her head up to look at him, tears were forming in her eyes and he could feel her knees shaking, threatening to give out, both men stopped and looked at them, Kana's father mentally kicked himself for not being more sensitive, but he was grateful Kyouya noticed her behavior. Kyouya knitted his brow in concern as he stared directly into her eyes, she wasn't there, and he saw that, he very gently started to speak. "Kana, it's alright, please don't let this get a hold of you." He saw her slowly start to return to them until she returned his gaze; her tears that had welled up in her eyes finally fell down her cheek.

"Kyouya!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting words to her, Kana and Kyouyas fathers had nothing else to say on the subject.

While Kana was getting her examination, she decided to get on birth control, she really felt she wasn't ready for children yet and she was certain Kyouya would understand which he did.

Finally it was the week of the wedding and Kana stood waiting for her friends jet to arrive, when it did she squealed with happiness and ran up to every one of them, embracing them tightly, Kyouya did not join her, he figured it would be best to leave the girls be for some much needed catching up. Kana greeted them all in Japanese and when they gave her a funny look she suddenly remembered English and repeated her greeting in the appropriate language. They all got into the Limo and rode back to the mansion. She showed them to their rooms and then they all joined together in the main parlor room for some tea.

"So Kana, when do we get to meet this man?" one of her brides maids asked. They all nodded.

"Oh, well, I guess whenever he comes by this room." And as she said that, Kyouya burst through the door and practically ran to the stairs. He never reached them.

"Kyouya! I would like for you to meet my friends." She said; he stopped and turned around to look at them all, every single girl in the room, other than Kana, nearly fainted; they held their breaths and smiled widely at him.

"Of course, but could it wait about 5 minutes? I have some information that I need to deliver to my father immediately.

"Yes, that's fine; I just hope you're prepared to be fawned over by a bunch of googly eyed girls." She smirked because she knew they had no idea what she was saying. And then he ran up the stairs then.

"What, where is he going?" someone asked.

"He will join us in a moment, he just has some important information that his father needs to know."

"He's gorgeous! How did you get so lucky Kana?"

Kana sipped her tea and looked towards the stairs, was she lucky?

"Honestly Kana, how do you keep your hands off him?"

"We aren't married yet, I have to. Oh, and don't start talking, saying a bunch of things in English in front of him and think he won't understand, he is as fluent in English as I am in Japanese." She pointed a finger at them all. They nodded and then Kyouya returned, he walked up to the ladies as Kana made the introductions, he put on his Host Club member mask for them and Kana smiled, being able to see through his facade was a wonderful thing, if she wasn't able to recognize that as an act, she may have thought he was flirting with them. They all stayed together, chatting, drinking tea, until dinner time, they all ate and then it was bed time.

After Kana made sure all her friends were comfortably in their rooms, she went to hers, before she opened the door, she turned to look at Kyouyas and instead of going into her room, she went into his. Kyouya was sitting on his bed, taking off his shoes, his shirt was unbuttoned and ready for removal, he looked up as she entered the room and gave her a small smile which she didn't return, instead, she walked up to him as he threw his shoes to the side, and cupped his face in both hands and tilted his head up to look into his eyes. He never stopped her, he simply placed his hands on her hips, and finally she leaned down and placed her lips softly on his. That was their first kiss in months. They parted and looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally Kyouya spoke.

"Kana, would you like to stay here tonight?"

She blinked and smiled. "I would love that." She moved away from him and crawled onto his bed and laid down with her back to him, he finished removing his shirt and then laid down next her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in to embrace her from behind. She closed her eyes and snuggled in close to him, she fell asleep almost instantly. Kyouya, however, was awake, he gently breathed in her scent, he felt her warmth, and he listened to the lulling sound of her breathing_. What is going on?_ He leaned his head in closer and closed his eyes. _Just go to sleep Kyouya, go to sleep._ He finally fell asleep, but he woke up ever other hour to find she had rolled away from him and was shivering, with the blankets removed, and every time he awoke, he pulled the blankets over her and pulled her back into his arms and would not fall back to sleep until her shivering stopped.

The next morning, Kana woke up to hear her friends frantically pounding on her bedroom door across the hall, she stood up and walked to the door, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she opened it and looked at all the very concerned girls.

"Would you guys knock that off, you're going to wake the entire house, more importantly, you're going to wake Kyouya and he isn't so nice when he is woken up." They all turned to face her in shock; they knew that was Kyouyas room.

"Kana, did you sleep in there with him?" one asked while another pushed the door open more to take a peek at a sleeping Kyouya.

"Yes I did, what are you doing Stephanie?" she asked the one who was peeking in the room.

"Oh Kana, he is so angelic, even in his sleep." She exclaimed, now every girl was pushing past the doorway to take a look, soon all of them were in the room, Kana stood between them with her hands up and shushing them.

"If you guys don't shut up he's going to wake up and then, I promise, he will no longer be angelic." She said in a whisper, but the girls continued fawning over him. Finally they all turned into a circle to discuss why Kana was even sleeping in his room. Kana sighed and joined their circle to explain that sometimes they sleep next to each other to get used to it before they are married, none of them believed her.

Kyouya woke to the sounds of girls voices, he opened his eyes to see a group of them in his room, all in their pajamas, whispering about something, he sat up gently and put his glasses on. He finally heard what they were saying, they didn't believe that they slept together to get used to each other.

"Ladies, I understand what you may be thinking," they all turned to stare at him in shock; Kana went to his side and sat next to him. "But I assure you, what Kana says is true." He stood up, his pants were unbuttoned and were riding a little low on his waist, and he walked past the paralyzed girls and went into the bathroom and started a shower. Kana pushed all of the girls out of his room, shouting an apology to him, and pushed them all into her room.

**Comments are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tomorrow was the wedding day and Haruhi was going to stay the night to help get ready for the wedding, before she came with Tamaki in tow, and he too would be staying the night. Kana introduced her friends to Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki knew English and so he got to know the ladies, he started to act like a host to them all, taking their hands and looking deeply into their eyes, until Haruhi smacked him in the face, that is. They spent the entire day, going over the details of the wedding and rehearsing, they decided a rehearsal dinner wasn't necessary, so they just practiced a few times, the first time, at the point where Kyouya was to 'kiss the bride' he did not. The second time, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then noticed the disapproval in the eyes of Kanas guests. The third, and last, time around, Kyouya took her face into his hands and gently placed a tender kiss on her lips and held there for a moment longer than necessary. They parted and Kana stared shocked at him, for she knew he still wasn't into public displays of affection. When they kissed all the American girls squealed and Kana discreetly advised them not to during the real ceremony.

When the rehearsal was finished, Hikaru and Kaoru arrived with all the dresses and tuxedos. They were excused from the rehearsal to have some more time to put on the finishing touches of the wedding dress. They made everything that was to be worn by the bride, groom, brides' maids, groomsmen, maid of honor, best man, and fathers of the couple. They started on them a year ago and were finally finished, as the maids took them to put the appropriate outfit to the appropriate room, the Hitachiin brothers exclaimed that these were, indeed, their best work ever.

Finally, it was the morning of the wedding and Kana woke to the smell of coffee as her friends burst into her room with her coffee and breakfast, she only managed to eat a few bites of toast. The girls wanted to do her hair and make-up but the twins insisted that they be left with that task, they were professionals after all. After everyone was finished showering, they returned to Kanas dressing room to await their turn getting made-up. It took nearly all morning to finish but when they were finally complete, the twins took a break to take their shower and make sure the other men were up and getting ready, they were in charge of beauty. They even checked on Kyouya and Kanas' fathers. They returned to Kanas' dressing room to do their hair, when complete, they went to the men's rooms to do their hair. And finally, they returned to Kanas' dressing room, one last time, to make sure the dresses fit perfectly and that everything was in place and perfect, they stepped back to admire their work, then moved on to the men to do the same. It was nearing 2 o'clock and everyone was starting to get nervous. Kana was forced to eat something so she ate an apple that was cut into small pieces so as not to ruin her make-up, she was then forced to floss.

"Are you alright Kana?" Haruhi asked as they waited in the line, getting ready to walk down the aisle. Kana looked at Haruhi then; she looked beautiful in the knee-length, pale blue dress. The dress had off shoulder straps that formed a straight line across her shoulders and chest, it was lovely, it also had a white tie wrap around the mid section to form a bow in the back. It was a simple dress and all the brides' maids wore the same, only theirs were longer. They all wore simple, silver jewelry and had their hair in buns with some baby's breath hanging from them, everyone looked like icy princesses.

"I'm fine Haruhi, I'm just a little nervous, but I'm still alright." Haruhi nodded and looked forward again, waiting for the music to start. Kana stared at her bouquet of white roses and hanging ivy and sighed. _This is really happening. Who knows what will happen tonight. Oh well, everything happens for a reason._

Suddenly the music started and one by one, the brides' maids took the arms of the men they didn't know and opened the door to walk down the aisle. Kanas' father extended his arm to her and smiled.

"You look beautiful my darling daughter." Was all he said before they started to make their way to her soon-to-be husband. She looked up at him and blinked, widening her eyes at his facial expression; he looked like he just saw a ghost. Kyouya stared at her in complete shock; she looked to beautiful, like a winter queen. She looked to frail and innocent, her skin was like porcelain, he was afraid to breathe on her in the wrong way. Her dress was pure white, with a neckline shaped like a heart and the straps reaching around her neck looked like simple white ribbons, they followed down to criss-cross around her back to go around her waist and back again to make a small bow, the tails of the bow flowing softly behind her as she walked. From the waist the dress clung to her hips and softly started to flow out some, it resembled a mermaid's tail but not quite. It was made of satin and lace, gentle gems accented the skirt of it to make snowflake shapes, she wore a diamond snowflake pendant and her veil, which was held in by a comp with diamond snowflakes on it, was nestled between her bun, which has wisps of curls poking out of it and baby's breath, and flowed all the way down her back and trailed on the ground behind her, had little pearls along the edges and little gems on it in a pattern. The gems also looked like snowflakes. She was indeed the winter queen, and now, she was Kyouyas queen. When she got to the end of the aisle, Kyouya bowed to her father and took her hand, he was beaming confidence and when she looked in his eyes she understood why, he was proud, proud that she was to be his wife; she blushed slightly and looked away.

In front of everybody, and there was plenty of people, including some paparazzi, snapping flashless photo after flashless photo, they said their vows, promising to be together through thick and thin, to love and to hold, until death does them part, and at that moment, everything was true. Kyouya placed the ring on her finger, this time with one more added, and then she placed his simple platinum band on his finger and then Kyouya was told to kiss his bride, he wrapped an arm around Kanas waist and pulled her in close, he lifted her chin and leaned in close and placed a tender kiss on her lips, then instead of parting, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his other arm around her waist and she stood up on her toes to press more firmly into his lips, they heard the cheers from the American girls and the host members, they also heard the sobs from Tamaki as he pronounced how beautiful this was. They finally parted and smiled warmly to each other, then hand in hand, they descended the aisle and out the doors to make their way to the reception room.

While waiting for their guests to join them, they looked out the tall windows and the snow flurry surrounding them, the sun was setting and the twinkle lights were turned on making everything look magically beautiful. Kyouya wrapped an arm around her as she leaned against him. They watched the snow until Kyouya lifted her chin again and placed a gentle kiss, once again, on her soft lips. He parted and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you." It was as simple as that, he thanked her and she immediately reached for another kiss, it was long and passionate and lasted until the guests all burst into the room and took their seats, Kana and Kyouya moving to the head table with Tamaki and Haruhi. Everyone chatted loudly, laughter could be heard everywhere. After Kana and Kyouya ate half their food they decided to make their rounds, going to every table and thanking everyone for coming, after they were done, they returned to their table to finish eating as Kana and Kyouyas fathers stood to make their joint speech.

"To my lovely daughter and her new husband, I wish you 2 the best in all your life endeavors'. Kana my darling, I never thought I would see the day when you, my baby girl, would be getting married, when Mr. Ootori and I came up with the idea, it nearly broke my heart, I knew you wouldn't like it, but seeing you now," Kyouya took her hand. "And seeing how beautiful you look and how much you actually care for this young man and, believe it or not, how much he cares for you, I see now that it was the right thing to do. I hold much faith in the fact that you will find happiness in this man's arms and will not regret this pairing. I only wish that this was your choice and not mine. But as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I love you Kana." Kana smiled with tears in her eyes at her father and mouthed an I love you too to him. It was Kyouyas fathers' tern to speak.

"My son, you are the youngest and there for had the smallest chance of becoming my heir. When I first announced that you were to wed Kana I promised you half of my companies shares upon my death, I have given it much thought and decided that after you return from your honeymoon, you will have control of half of what was promised you. I don't say this enough, son, but I am extremely proud of you, and your ability to outshine your older brothers, and I have no doubt that you will do me proud with this company, I also have no doubt you will buy your brothers' shares from them to have complete control, "everyone laughed at that, Kyouya smirked and let out a small giggle. "I hope that you are able to be as successful as a husband and father as you are a businessman. I hope you are a better father than I. I hope you are able to find happiness, and peace, and even love in the arms of your bride. And son, I love you." Kyouya looked shocked for a mere second then nodded to his father with a warm smile on his face, both fathers sat down as Tamaki stood up to make his speech.

"Kyouya, you were my first friend here in Japan and are my best friend still. You, more than anyone, know how I have an uncanny ability to smell when someone is right for another from a mile away, and I tell you now, I sense that with you 2. Kana, you will find happiness with this man and Kyouya, you will find peace. I hope you 2 live life to the fullest and never let anything come between you. To Kyouya and Kana!" and he raised his glass, as did everyone else.

Everyone had left; the only people remaining were the ones wearing the Hitachiins' masterpieces, except the fathers. Tamaki sat at the piano, softly playing a lovely song as everyone danced. Haruhi sat next to Tamaki, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kyouya and Kana danced for longer than anyone, one by one everyone started to leave, some of the brides maids left with the boys, both Hikaru and Kaoru left with a girl, while everyone made their way to their own rooms, Tamaki stopped playing and took Haruhi away to their room; Kyouya was right, the week before the wedding, they were announcing their engagement. Kyouya and Kana finally left as the maids moved in to clean up, they went to a wing of the mansion that was designated to them, and it had their master bedroom, 4 guest rooms, a small living room / library, and even a kitchen. The halls were littered with Kyouyas paintings. Once they reached their door Kyouya turned the knob but didn't open it, instead he lifted Kana up and kicked it open and carried her inside with a smile. He set her down on their brand new bed, it was so soft that she sank into it. He leaned over her and kissed her gently before pulling away.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait to take these clothes off." He stated

"Oh me too." She said and with that, they were off to their separate bathrooms to change. Kyouya just stripped down to his boxers and went to start a fire in the fireplace. Kana, on the other hand, had a white, satin nighty, given to her by her friends, to put on. She slipped it on and had nothing else on. She let her hair down and ran a comb through it. She washed most of the make-up from her face and then stepped out of the room to find Kyouya pouring 2 glasses of champagne for them. He stopped mid-pour as he openly stared at her, this was the first time he had ever seen her so exposed, what she saw before her was no surprise, but she smiled and blushed under his gaze. He handed her a glass and put the bottle down. They clinked the glasses together and sipped them then put them down. Kana was very nervous now as she moved closer to him. He looked at her soft skin and the candle light danced on her delicate features. He couldn't help but reach for her.

**Comments are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LEMON WARNING!**

Kyouya pulled her in close and kissed her passionately. He licked at her lips until she allowed him access. She wrapped her arms around him as their tongues danced. Kyouya gently pulled her to the bed and sat down; she put her knees onto the soft mattress and straddled him. Their lips parted as his hands roamed down her back till his palms were rested on her hips and his fingers stretching out to take a hold of her bottom. She let out a sigh as he trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her collar bone and gave it a quick nip, he licked and kissed the sensitive dip in between her collar bones and she let out a small moan, she could feel his hardness on her inner thigh and she tensed up. Kyouya immediately stopped and looked up at her.

"Are you okay Kana?"

She nodded. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You're lying. I told you before; we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

She thought about this for a moment and decided that they might as well get it over with, considering that not too long ago they were unable to keep their hands off each other. She looked down at him and hungrily went for his mouth, tasting every part of him. This was all Kyouya needed, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he stood up and turned around, he gently laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. About 2 months ago, Kyouya started to research how to please a woman during sex and he thanked god he had or else he would be completely lost right now. He gently trailed kisses down her neck again, this time he let his hands grab the sleeves of her nighty and pulled them down her shoulders, kissing every inch of exposed flesh until her breast were free. He looked at them and admired their beauty, then dipped his head low and took a rosy nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, and she let out a small moan and pushed her breasts up to him as his hand gently kneaded the other breast. He flicked his tongue across then moved to the other breast. She sighed as he continued down, bringing the nighty with him, kissing her torso, he could feel her abdominal muscles contracting with every kiss he placed on them. He dipped his tongue into her navel and she hitched her breath in a gasp, he swirled his tongue around it as his hands kept pulling the garment down until it was completely removed, he trailed more kisses till he reached her soft public hair, there he stopped and looked up at her face, which was flushed from her growing passion. He gently stroked her thighs as he watched her hips gently move, he stared at her soft lips and then reached for them, placing a kiss on them and then gently dipping a tongue in to give it a taste. Kana let out a gasp that turned into a moan as his tongue began to explore her insides. He licked every fold, familiarizing himself with her body, before gently pushing a finger inside. His tongue found her sensitive spot and licked it, every now and then giving it a small nibble as he placed another finger inside and started to scissor them, prepare her for him. She didn't feel anything but the wonderful feeling his tongue was creating, she was moaning softly as beads of sweat started to cover her body, every time she moaned Kyouya would come close to losing his mind, his member as hard as it's ever been, begging for release, but he ignored it. Kyouya continued his attention to her sensitive nub as he stuck a third finger inside her. Kana was panting as she gripped the blanket beneath her, she felt like she was going to float away, how was he doing this to her? Suddenly she thrashed her hips up at him and let out a long, loud moan as she climaxed for the first time in her entire life. As soon as Kyouya heard her moans and felt her muscles contract around his fingers, and tasted her juices, he knew she had climaxed, he opened his eyes wide and had to quickly reach down to hold a tight grasp to the base of his penis to prevent himself from coming as well, she finally started to come down from her high as he removed his fingers, and then his boxers. He looked at her, panting, and flushed a marvelous pink, she was absolutely stunning, and best of all, she was completely filled with need and it was all for him. She sat up and kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on his lips. She wanted more, much, much more.

"Kyouya, please," she said between kisses. "I want you, I want you inside me. Please." She said and he quickly obliged. She leaned back down as he towered over her body, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he lined himself up to her entrance, and then stopped. He looked her in the eyes and smiled softly, she nodded and smiled back.

Kyouya took a deep breath and in one fast motion, he plunged himself deep inside, then stopped, allowing her to adjust. All she did was wince slightly, it didn't hurt too much because it wasn't her first time, but it had been so long that there was defiantly some pain. After about a minute she nodded to him and he began his rhythm. It was slow and gentle. After a while he picked up speed and rested his chin on her shoulder and let out soft moans in her ears. Kana took one of his ear lobes in her mouth and gently sucked on it which made him pick up the pace again. He went harder and harder until he let out a long moan and pumped his seed into her, she felt the warm liquid entering her and she came with him. He thrust a few more times and then held there for a second before he collapsed on her, supporting most of his weight onto his elbows, and resting his forehead on her shoulder and panting loudly. He looked up at her and she noticed his glasses had fallen to the tip of his nose. She took them off as he sat up, and put them on the end table, then they stood up and together, went to her bathroom to draw up a hot bubble bath where they soon found that something as simple as a bubble bath could be just as exciting.

The next morning, Kana woke up to the sun shining on her face, she had her head on Kyouyas chest and his arms wrapped around her protectively. She looked up at his face and smiled, the girls were right, he did look angelic in his sleep. Suddenly she got an idea. Kana gently reached for his nipple and softly circled it with her finger. She flicked it slightly and smiled when we hitched his breath. She then trailed her finger to the other nipple and made it stand on end as well, once she was satisfied with them, she trailed her hand down his chest and circled his navel once before reaching under the blankets and trailed her finger down his soft shaft to the end. Once at the end she drew lazy circles around it, after long minutes he started to respond, his breathing became slightly more labored as she dipped her hand down to cup his perfect orbs. She massaged them gently, trying not to wake him, as she saw his shaft lengthen and grow; she stared in amazement and smiled widely. Finally he was fully erect and his lips were parted as a bead of sweat fell from his brow. Kana removed her hands and sat up, she slowly reached her leg over him to straddle him without him waking up, and once she was comfortable she leaned down and fiercely kissed him, his eyes opened wide as he woke up and once he did she sat down completely, impaling herself on his member. Kyouya broke the kiss as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a long gasp that turned into a moan. Kana smiled at him and started to move up and down in a fast motion, her hands placed on his chest for balance and support as his hands gripped her hips and guided her movements, he thrust into her as she came down on him, going deeper than he ever thought possible making her let out a moan that almost sounded like a scream with every thrust. Kyouya openly showed his weakness and displayed his emotions which made Kana feel extremely powerful. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed, with his mouth permanently open, letting out loud moans, as Kana started to feel herself float away again. She threw her head back and scratched his chest as she climaxed, her walls contracting around him, causing him to soon follow her. They stayed like that, hands in tight grasps, until they began to remember how to breathe again.

Kana looked down at him and waited for him to open his eyes again. When he finally did he shot her a glare which immediately softened to a smile. Kana rolled off of him and lay next to him, both panting and staring at the ceiling. Finally Kana spoke.

"That has got to be my best idea ever." Kyouya chuckled, then giggled, until finally he was laughing out loud, his eyes squeezed shut, as Kana joined in the laughter.

"No argument there! I highly encourage it and, actually, could that me my alarm clock?" he asked while turning onto his side to face her, running a hand back and forth along her midsection.

She smiled at him. "If that's what you want, you better be a good boy." She winked and jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. She quickly spoke as she left. "Hurry into the shower, we leave in 3 hours and we need to pack, up up up!" and she closed the door. Kyouya sat up and shook his head with a smile; he got out of bed and padded on to take his shower. Perhaps marriage wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**More chapters to follow... comments are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long. i hit writers block and was waiting for inspiration to hit, but i managed to finish it! theres more to come! thank you for the comments! they helped alot. i hope to receive more comments in the future!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

_3 hours later_

Kana and Kyouya stepped out of the limo at the airport. Kanas friends had already left an hour earlier, Hikaru and Kaoru making a promise to fly them back out here soon, this made Kana raise a brow at their intentions but she shrugged it off as she said goodbye to her friends, with tears in her eyes. Kyouya took her bags and gave them to one of the flight attendant's and escorted Kana onto the jet. It was a private jet, so the only other people on board were the captains and one flight attendant. Everything was made of black leather, except the floor had a bright, white shag carpet. Kana sat down and removed her shoes to dig her toes into the soft carpet as Kyouya made sure everything was ready to take off, once he was done he took a seat next to her and opened up his laptop and was instantly typing at lightning speed. Kana shook her head at him and then leaned against the window to stare outside as they rose higher and higher into the clouds.

"So do you have any idea where we are going Kyouya?" she asked while watching the city disappear beneath them.

"It appears that we are going to Las Vegas and then traveling to Europe to visit France and Italy. Your father insisted we go to America and then my father insisted we visit the great arts of Europe, so they decided on making our honeymoon a month long to accommodate their needs, even though it is OUR honeymoon." He said with a smirk, all without skipping a beat in his typing rhythm. Kana looked at him and smiled.

"That's okay. I've always wanted to visit all of those places anyway." She looked at the laptop. "Kyouya, what on earth could you be typing so high up in the air and away from anyone of importance?"

Kyouya stopped and looked up at her. "I'm just making the arrangements to send thank you baskets to all our wedding guests, especially the Hitachiin brothers for making most of the outfits warn, I do have wifi on board this jet, you really didn't expect me to go without it did you?" he asked simply with a sly smile.

Kana leaned in close and, with one finger, closed the laptop and smiled. " thank you baskets can wait, please don't work for the entire month of our honeymoon, this is our time to really get to know each other and so open up, we are going to be together for a long time you know." Kyouya set the laptop down and pulled Kana into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he caressed her back and gently placing a kiss on her collar bones. He then placed an arm under her knees and in one swift motion, lifted her into the air as he stood up. She let out a surprised gasp as he calmly walked her to the back of the jet where, behind a door, a small bedroom awaited their use. Kyouya never took his eyes away from hers as he walked up to the bed and gently placed her upon it. Kana felt the soft fabric tickle the back of her neck as Kyouya moved to lock the door. He returned and was immediately showering her with kisses, nips and gentle suckling of her sensitive skin. Kana smiled and unbuttoned his shirt as he kicked off his shoes and then grabbed her shoes and threw them to the side. He hungrily covered her mouth with his own as he carefully removed her clothing while she started working on the button and zipper of his pants. In no time they were under the covers and exploring each others' bodies once more.

Kyouya sat up and stared down at the sleeping woman next to him, she wore a small smile in her sleep. He stood up and slipped his pants back on then walked to the front of the plane where his laptop awaited, but he couldn't work, he just stared at the blank screen while his mind was going a million miles an hour_. What is wrong with you Kyouya?_ He asked himself_. She seems happy with me, but why am I not happy with her? She has given all she has to you Kyouya. But I AM making an effort. But that effort is only been to physically open up to her, she still knows nothing about you, why won't you let her in your head? _Kyouya was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Kana emerged from the bedroom and started to pour them both a glass of wine. Kana sat next to him and that's when she noticed that he was staring at a blank screen, shaking his head at himself. She raised a brow and set the glasses down, then reached a tentative hand out and gently touched his arm. Once her hand contacted his arm he nearly jumped out of his skin, but she would never have noticed. Kyouyas heart was beating at a rabbits pace now as he turned his head to look her in the eyes. _She looks concerned. Why?_

"Kyouya, are you alright?" she gently stroked his arm up and down, her brow furrowed as she awaited his answer. All he did was look away, close his eyes and push his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. "Kyouya, talk to me, obviously there is something on your mind."

"It's nothing, don't worry. We should be landing in about an hour, would you like to eat on the plane or wait till we get to the hotel?" Kana sighed_. Oh well, he will talk about it whenever he's ready, right?_

The rest of the plane ride was in silence. Neither Kana nor Kyouya made an attempt to strike up a conversation at all, but this did give Kyouya enough time to finish with the thank you baskets, so now for the rest of the trip he would have nothing else to do on his laptop. He closed his laptop and leaned back in the seat, placing an arm over his eyes as the captain of the plane announced they will be landing shortly. Kana stared at Kyouya, who was sitting across a small table from her, and contemplated how this trip would be. Would it be a happy one? Of just another month with Kyouya?

'~~~

The first half of the honeymoon was spent mostly sightseeing around Las Vegas. They went to a few casinos, and whenever Kyouya won big money, he would simply donate it to whatever charity was nearby, after all, he had no need for any more money. Kyouya would drink at the casinos and whenever they went out for dinner, but never so much as to make him drunk. Kana, however, was 2 months shy of being 21, so the only time she got away with drinking was on nights they ordered room service and stayed in. Kyouya would get a bottle of champagne or wine for them to share, and they would spend the rest of the night in bed.

Although Kyouya never opened up to Kana, she knew that with time he eventually would so she left him alone about it. She was thankful that he at least seemed to enjoy her body; sometimes he downright craved it, much to Kanas pleasure, for he was an excellent lover. But that's all he was, a lover, she barely felt married to him. He never declared his love; he never did anything TOO romantic; he just simply had sex with her. At least he wasn't a selfish lover.

One night, the night of their last day in Vegas, after consuming 2 entire bottles of wine, Kyouya and Kana started to speak. Kana was lounging on the bed while Kyouya was removing his shirt to get ready for bed.

"Kyouya, why don't you tell me about your mother?" Kana's words slurred some when she spoke. Kyouya removed his shirt and walked to the bed; he plopped down ungracefully and started to remove his shoes.

"What's to know? She's no longer living." He stated simply, evading the question. Kana sat straight up and moved to the edge of the bed where he sat and turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"Just because someone is dead doesn't mean they are any less important than someone alive." She said. He was taken aback slightly by her sudden seriousness but eventually, after he finished taking his shoes off, he leaned back on the bed and began to speak, slowly, softly, barely above a whisper, he told Kana about his mother.

"When I was 5 years old, my mother died. I don't remember much, but what I do remember I keep locked up. I don't want to forget a thing. She was a wonderful and selfless person who took care of me and my siblings. We didn't have any nannies unless my parents went out to dinner or something. My parents were in love, though I heard it wasn't always like that. Their marriage was an arranged one, like ours. I heard it took my father years to finally open up to her and it wasn't until the birth of their first child did he actually admit he had fallen in love, no doubt the fact that she gave birth to a boy probably helped with his declaration of love." He stopped and took a deep breath; Kana stared in amazement at him, wondering, would it take years for Kyouya to love her as well? Kyouya continued. "I remember my mother would read to me stories of knights in shining armor and hero's before I slept each night. I remember she always smelled like lavender. I even remember the sound of her voice, like an angel." Kyouya stopped again and closed his eyes before continuing. "The day she died, I cried so hard I got sick. I was sick for months after her death. My sister said I was depressed. It didn't help that my father had no idea how to take care of us. He left us to nannies and maids, only spending time with us once a day for half an hour. He bought us a lot of clothes and toys, thinking that would make up for the loss of having a parent around but he was wrong. Now it doesn't matter, my father is my father and in most ways he's my boss. I work for him now. And I'm fine with that, I feel like I turned out swell. I'm incredibly smart because he pushed me. I'm thankful my father is the way he is, I just remember him being nicer before mom died."

Kana laid back and stared at the ceiling listening to his story, soaking it all in. she was very glad that he was finally shedding some light on himself.

"Kyouya, how did your mother die?"

"A car accident, on her way home from shopping for a new dress for a party my parents were going to throw for my father's birthday, a drunk driver hit the side of her limo. No one survived, not even my mothers' driver." He turned his head to look at her before continuing. "My father blamed himself you know, because it was for his birthday they were throwing a party, and he was the one who suggested she buy a new dress."

Kana blinked and stared back at him. "Do YOU blame your father?" she asked softly.

Kyouya looked back up at the ceiling and thought. After a while he finally opened his mouth to answer. "At first, I did. I blamed him for years. But, thinking on it now, I don't anymore. It was the drunk drivers fault. But even that man is dead so there's nothing that can be done. He paid for taking my mothers' life with his own. I'm satisfied enough with that."

Kana took all of this in, for long minutes they were both silent. Kana was glad that she got some insight onto some of Kyouyas past, but Kyouya was baffled at himself. How could he tell her this? His most precious memories, now revealed to this woman. Right before he started to get upset and angry, Kana jumped up and ran to the bathroom shouting a 'hold on' before closing the door. Kyouya sat up and stared after her, his train of thought forgotten, he stood up and continued removing his pants; he heard her start to run the bath water, then suddenly the bathroom door was swung open and Kana stood in the frame wearing nothing but her wedding ring and a sexy smile. Kyouyas' mouth dropped.

"I could tell you were starting to get mad at yourself for revealing so much to me, and I just wanted to remind you that I am your wife now." She walked slowly up to him; he stood frozen, waiting for her to stop walking. "and you shouldn't get mad at yourself for that, and so I decided, so you will continue letting me know more and more about yourself and not get mad about it," she was now a mere inch away from him, she leaned in so her breasts pressed against his chest as she stood up on her tip toes to whisper softly, sensually, in his ear. "I'm going to reward you." He hitched in a breath as she grabbed his hand and started to walk them back to the, now full, bathtub.

The next morning Kyouya woke to find Kana already awake and packing everything of theirs for the long trip to Europe. He sat up and slipped his glasses on before finding the cup of coffee on his nightstand, waiting for his consumption.

"Good morning Kyouya." Kana sang to him. He took a sip of his coffee and stood up, wrapping the sheet around his naked lower half and walked over to Kana.

_I need to be a better husband._ He thought to himself as he knelt down to her level. _She DOES try a lot harder than I do. _He reached a hand out and grabbed her chin, pulling her face up and closer to his. "Good Morning." Was all he said before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Kana was surprised to say the least, but she took it nonetheless. She stopped what she was doing to lean in closer and press her lips against his even more to deepen it. Finally they separated and smiled at each other for a moment until Kyouya stood up and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead. Kana smiled at herself as she continued to pack the rest of their luggage; and in no time they were high in the air, on their way to the second part of the honeymoon that held promises of new passion, new adventures, and possibly, new love.

**More to come!... Comments are Appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**wow, im sooo sorry this took so long everyone! thank you so much for the great reveiws! i hope to recieve some more very soon. **

_**Lemon Warning! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Their first week in Europe was spent entirely in the room of a very expensive, very extravagant hotel. Kyouya would order room service for every meal in perfect French and when it would arrive they would eat quickly and then get back to bed. They only had 2 nights left in France before moving on to Italy and they still had yet to so much as see the inside of a restaurant. Kana realized this as Kyouya rolled off of her, onto his side, panting to catch his breath as he reached for her hand. Once he found it, he brought it up to his lips and gave it a tender kiss. Kana smiled at him and once she caught her breath, she spoke.

"Kyouya." She stated as he rolled onto his side and began to gently stroke her side and plant kisses on her shoulders. He trailed them up her neck while mumbling an 'mm-hmm'. Kana continued. "Don't you think we should get out of this room? You know maybe see some of that great art your father was talking about?" Kyouya was now on all fours again, hovering over her, his mouth pressed permanently against her neck and his hands running down her body to grip her hips. Kana just lay there, waiting for an answer. She didn't want to contribute to what he was trying to start until she got an answer. But when he ignored her question by slipping a hand between her legs to gently stroke her, she couldn't help but close her eyes and let out a soft sigh. He dipped his head lower to capture a rosy nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently. Kana hitched her breath and started to open up but then realized he was ignoring her. She immediately pushed his head and hands away and sat up; he sat back on his knees and smiled. "Kyouya, don't ignore me, I asked you a question." She couldn't help but laugh at herself as she crossed her arms and tried to be mad, but it was hard when he wore that smile. He just sat their smiling. "Kyouya!" Finally he sighed and gave up.

"Kana, are you trying to tell me that you want to go out?" He stood up then and grabbed a few glasses of water for them, when he returned he handed a glass to Kana and sat back down, took a sip and looked at her with an expressionless face. Kana looked down in her cup and spoke.

"Well yeah. Its my first time in France, I would like to do SOMETHING before leaving." She looked up at him through her lashes and tried to read his face, but it was blank. Finally he cleared his throat and stood up, he set his glass of water down and walked to the bathroom, but before entering he turned back to Kana and nudged his head, indicating her to follow. She stood up, set down her glass and followed him to the bathroom. Kyouya started a shower and took her hand and got in.

"Kyouya what are you doing?" she asked as he picked up the soap and started to wash himself.

"You said you wanted to go out, we should probably shower and get dressed, don't you agree?"

Kana stared at him for a moment and then smiled and started to wash herself.

An hour later they were in a limo and on their way to a fancy restaurant whose name Kana couldn't pronounce. Kyouya ordered their meals for them and a bottle of wine. They talked silently as they ate their dinner and enjoyed the wine. Kana was glad that they got out for a bit, she started to feel like they were spending too much time having sex, then getting to know each other. And when she voiced that to Kyouya he got a weird look on his face that told her he didn't want her to get to know him but at the same time he did, so he stayed silent.

"Kyouya, I think I want you to tell me more about yourself. Why are you so serious? Did you really want to take over your fathers company?" she asked while taking another bite of the food in front of her, she wasn't quite sure what it was but it was delicious so she didn't complain. Kyouya took a long sip of his wine before he decided to answer.

"I'm not entirely sure that I wanted his job exactly, but I always knew that I was jealous of my brothers for being the eldest and therefore had the right to have the company handed to them, they would've had it much easier, they wouldn't have to work up to the top, it would just be handed to them and I knew if I was to live that way then I would have to work my way there. So in that sense I would say yes, I did always want to take over the company, but another part of me wanted to pursue my own career and do my own thing, but I have a feeling I'll still be able to do that a little bit." He paused and took another long drink of his wine and then the waiter came around and poured us both some more. Kyouya continued. "I'm serious all the time because I had to be growing up. My father made it extremely clear to me that if I was to ever impress him I was to outshine my brothers by exceeded in anything and everything. My brothers had it easy, I would have to do much more than them to impress my father, and so I never had time to have fun or cut loose. In fact, I'm pretty sure this honeymoon has been the most fun I've ever had in my life. Even when I was in the host club, we had a lot of costumes and parties and we played a lot of games, hell, even entertaining the ladies was entertaining to us as well, but I always wore a mask, never truly myself, I wasn't really sure who myself was. I don't think I still know." He looked down as Kana stared and clung to every word he said as if she would wake up from a dream if she missed a single one. She felt somehow proud of him.

"Kyouya, I doubt you know who you are, I don't even know who I am, but," she reached a hand out to grab his and smiled warmly at him when his eyes met his. "I'm sure we can find out together."

Kyouya stared at her in disbelief. How could she be so lighthearted about not knowing herself? She seemed so put together and sure of herself most of the time, how could she understand when he felt so lost?

"Kana, I said that this honeymoon has been the most fun I've ever had, but, knowing you has also been the most confusing time of my life. Before I had no idea I didn't know who I was, ever since we started to get closer I have been in a sea of turmoil. I feel like I should hate you for causing this, but, I don't." and with that he fell into silence and nothing Kana did brought him back onto that topic. They silently finished dinner and left.

They visited a park and decided to walk through it as the moon started to rise in the sky, it wasn't too cold out so they were comfortable. They walked slowly, hand in hand, Kana staring straight up at the full moon, while Kyouya stared at her, silently thinking to himself. They made their way back to the room and removed their shoes. Kyouya watched Kana walk into the bathroom and after she closed the door he went to the bed and plopped ungracefully down. With his legs hanging off the edge, he layed back with his arms spread out and stared up at the ceiling_. Kyouya, get yourself together. You don't get stuck in ruts, so don't start now._

Kyouya was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Kana emerged from the bathroom. She looked at him, obviously having a heated argument in his head, and smiled while shaking her head. Kana walked up to him and stood at his feet and when he didn't do anything to acknowledge her presence she frowned and gently placed her hand on his chest. Kyouya looked at her, coming out of his trance, and sat up, brushing her hand gently away. Kana blinked and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Kyouya stood up and started to unbutton his shirt while walking to a chair. He removed his shirt and layed it across the chair and then worked on removing his pants.

"It's nothing, Kana. I just have a lot on my mind." He looked at her and gave her a fake smile and when she didn't return the smile, he knew she knew it was false. He sighed and gave up. Once he was done undressing he walked to the bathroom, placing his glasses down on a table on the way, and turned back to speak again. "I could really use a hot bath, would you like to join me?" he gave her his sly smirk and noticed her smile and walk to him. Once Kana reached him she gently stood up on her toes and placed a light kiss on his lips, when she pulled away she smiled and grabbed his hands and pulled him into the bathroom and started a hot bubble bath, where she massaged his shoulders and held him in her arms, taking away every negative thought in his head.

Kyouya sighed, feeling contentment as he sank lower and lower in the bathwater, his head resting on Kanas chest as she gently rubbed his shoulders, neck and hair. He closed his eyes and gently stroked Kanas legs, which were on either side of his torso, she gave a small giggle when he got to her toes, and then brought his hands back up to rest them on her knees.

Suddenly Kyouya sat straight up, causing Kana to jump, and turned around to face her, he stood on all fours and looked into Kanas eyes with a serious expression. Kana stared back, slightly nervous, and reached a hand out to touch his cheek. Kyouya turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand gently, then leaned forward and kissed her lips. He traced small, simple kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts where he carefully trapped a rosy nipple into his mouth and began to nimbly suckle. She wrapped her arms around him as he situated himself to lie down more comfortably, Kana saw how stretched out he was and was glad the tub was so huge, they could probably sleep comfortably in there.

Kyouya continued suckling gently as one arm wrapped around her lower back to pull her close, his other hand reaching up to rest atop her other breast, softly brushing his thumb across it. Kana closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back and running a hand through his soft hair; she wrapped her legs loosely around him and started to drift off in contempt relaxation.

Once Kyouya noticed her slow even breathing he looked up at her, she didn't move when he did. He ran his eyes down her body and soon his hand was doing the same. He gently stroked her skin, which felt like silk to his touch, until he reached the juncture of her legs, and there he lightly stroked, from front to back as he watched her chest rise and fall with the quickening pace of her breathing. Kyouya looked down and slowly pushed a finger inside her passage, he felt the walls of muscle clench around his finger suddenly and he looked up directly into the curious eyes of his wife, and without any excuse as to what he was doing, he decided to go forward, he leaned in close and kissed her passionately. He removed his finger and stood up, stepping out of the tub and pulling her into his arms.

Kyouya set Kana down on the bed and then climbed on top of her, without saying a word, he captured a nipple into his mouth as his hands found the juncture of her legs once again, and started to stroke her alive.

Kana didn't know why he was acting so strangely all day or why he was suddenly in need of her now but she never argued, she never fought against him. She married him willingly; in fact, she was almost sure that if they weren't forced into an arranged marriage she still would have been fond of him and try to get close. Kana arched her back and let out a soft moan as Kyouya suddenly pushed 2 fingers deep inside her, feeling every part of her, he pulled them out and then forcefully shoved them back in again, eliciting another cry from his wife. No, Kana never fought him. She knew he was a man, and he would always have his needs, she wanted to take care of him, because no matter what, she was taken care of as well. She was grateful that her husband was sensitive to her needs as well and he always made it a point to look out for any reaction she may have to anything he did, he never wanted her to be reminded of that horrid day when she was 14, and he was thankful that he could still be rough with her without her being reminded.

Kyouya placed light, whisper kisses along her body and he very slowly, very gently, stroked her passage, until Kana was soon writhing underneath his light touches and panting out soft moans every time his cool lips made contact with her skin, and it gave her goose bumps every time his breath tickled her. Kyouya traced the kisses lower until he was placing small licks on her thighs and every once in a while placing a lick at the sensitive nub of flesh at her juncture. Kana was now gripping the sheets with both of her small fists, and moaning his name very loudly every time she arched her back, until finally she let go, and in one long shiver, she screamed her release.

Kyouya looked up at her body, glistening in the moonlight that shone through the open balcony door, she had a sheen of sweat covering her entire body and a lovely rosy tint to her cheeks and lips, her mouth was gaped open as she panted, her body quivering still, for she had yet to come back down from her high. Kyouya licked his lips and came back up to her level, he kissed her open mouth gently, sliding his tongue inside and running it across the roof of her mouth, earning himself another delicious moan from his trembling bride. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips and aligned himself at her entrance, and before she could come back to reality, he slowly pushed himself inside, letting out a small moan of his own as he felt her walls throbbing tightly around his shaft. Once he was situated inside he returned his mouth to hers and began his agonizingly slow rhythm. He would pull all the way out, and then push slowly all the way in, and then continued that same rhythm until they were both shaking. He tried as hard as he could to keep his mind sane as he continued to go slowly, but every now and then, he would give a hard thrust which would send his wife into a moaning fit. It didn't take long, soon Kana was gripping his back with all the strength she could muster, slowly moving her hips in time with his, until finally she felt her husband thrust in harder than he ever has, and trembling out his own release, he collapsed atop Kana, panting loudly, trying as hard as he could to gain back his ability to breath, Kana wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, and placing kisses on his forehead.

After long minutes, Kyouya finally sat up shakily, and gave her a passionate kiss, staying there for long moments and breathing in her scent. Once he pulled away, he sat at the edge of the bed and started to breathe a little more normally now. Kana smiled while watching his back, her smile quickly vanished when she saw Kyouya lay his head in his hands as he started to shake.

"Kyouya, Kyouya what's wrong?" she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him but he just shoved her arms away as he held his head in an even tighter grip. Kana stood up and got onto her knees in front of him, placing tentative hands on his knees as she tried to look up into his face to see what the matter was.

"My head." He said. "My head, its killing me." He looked up then and she saw tears start to swell into his eyes. She gasped and jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Once there she grabbed some pain killers and a glass of water, rushing them back to him. He took them but before he had even swallowed the pills his headache broke. Kyouya looked at her confused, then took the pills out of his mouth and set them down, Kana gave him a questioned look, and all he could do was shrug_. What the hell was that?_

Kana sat next to him and urged him to at least drink the water, which he did. He downed the entire glass and then asked for another, which Kana quickly obliged. Once he finished the second glass he set it down on the table and then looked into the concerned eyes of his wife, he smiled and placed a hand on hers, giving it a gently squeeze, reassuring her that he was alright.

"Kyouya, don't ever scare me like that again." She said sternly, but returning the squeeze.

"I'm sorry Kana, I am not sure what caused that but I don't think it is anything to worry about, I'll do some research when we get home." And with that he gave her another passionate kiss and they settled in to go to sleep, Kyouya was wrapped in her arms, feeling quite comforted for the first time in a very long time, and Kana feeling very concerned and confused.

**More to come! comments are appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW! this took a while. sorry guys i hit writers block.. not to mention college! whooo wee! but this one is up finally. not sure when the next will be up but this one is right? this chapter has alot going on. i think this story is starting to blossom something c:**

Kyouya and Kana sat on the plane ride home, wrapped in their own thoughts. Kyouya was quietly reading a book while Kana was looking out the window watching the world go by below them. They sighed in unison.

Kyouya set down his book and leaned his head back, he couldn't concentrate! This woman beside him was too distracting, and all she did was sit there silently minding her own business. But it wasn't her actions, or lack thereof, that kept his mind in a jumble. It was her very being.

_Kyouya, what is the matter? Why can't you stop thinking about her? She's your wife, this is normal right? Well get a grip. Your going home and once your there you will be littered with work. So calm down and get through this flight. But she looks so bored_. He continued thinking as he stared openly at her until she felt the eyes on her and turned to look directly into his eyes.

_What the hell is he doing just staring at me? Obviously he's talking to himself. About me? What did I do? I didn't do anything. Oh jeez he's frowning, this can't be good. Should I say something?_ She thought to herself while silently looking at the man whose last name she now shared. She tentively reached an arm out and placed a soft hand atop of his tense one and watched his eyes roll down to look at her hand. "Kyouya?"

"I was just thinking," he began while turning his head to look out the window past Kana and turning his hand to embrace hers. "When we return home, it's likely my father will have a vast amount of work for me to take on so it's likely I will be too busy to spend as much time with you as I have in the past." He looked into her eyes. "In other words, I'll be swamped."

Kana listened to him and nodded when he finished. "I already expected this, is there something you would like for me to do while you're working?"_ like go to college. _She thought to herself.

Kyouya thought about it, this was not how he expected her to react. He wasn't sure why but he expected her to frown and seem slightly upset with the fact that she will have less time with him, but she didn't seem bothered at all! He sighed and changed his thoughts to focus on what she had asked. There wasn't anything in particular he WANTED her to do while he worked, but he certainly didn't want her to live meaningless in that large house with nothing to do. He looked closer into her eyes and tried to read her mind, certainly there was something SHE wanted to do, but then why wouldn't she just say it?

"Kana, is there something you would like to do? I don't want you to be bored everyday with nothing to do and there isn't anything in particular that I would want you to do." He asked

Kana raised her brows a bit and answer hesitantly. "Well… remember when we went to the beach with the host club?" Kyouya nodded. "While you were in the bath I gave you a little massage. Well… I have been thinking since then that I could maybe go to college and learn massage therapy professionally." She watched as he furrowed his brow and looked away with his eyes downcast. She thought of this as him rejecting the idea and started to have a slight panic attack. _This is the one thing I want to do and he's going to say no! _she immediately went on the defense. "It's not a bad career choice and from there I could learn so many other types and modalities of massage, I could even go on to become a chiropractor or acupuncturist! It could benefit your hospitals as well to have a more natural side of medicine. I mean I know this is Japan and of course your doctors make referrals to naturopaths all the time but this way it can develop even more into your practice." She was sitting on the edge of her seat by now with both of her hands clutching his.

Kyouya looked up shocked into the worried face of his wife and realized that she misjudged his expression.

"Kana, calm down. I wasn't going to reject it at all. I was just trying to think of any schools in our area that you could go to." Kana breathed a sigh of relief and Kyouya realized how serious she must be about this choice and smiled for a second before she looked back up to meet his gaze. "If this is what you want then I support you, the reasons you stated are great and I'm sure my father will approve, and if MY approval is what has kept you from proposing this in the first place then don't fear that anymore. If you have an idea or want something from me then just go ahead and ask. I said this over two years ago when we met but I guess I have to repeat it. Kana, I want you to be happy." He scooted onto the edge of his seat and turned to face her completely, their knees now touching and hands held. "I'm not going to be cruel or cold towards you, you were gracious enough to give me your hand in order to make our fathers happy and for the benefit of the companies, and in turn, my own benefit. It would be harsh and rude of me to not give you anything and everything. I don't want you to be unhappy with your choice and so if going to college will make you happy then go. You got all those acceptance letters for all those schools but you don't have to go to any of those if you don't want to." He smiled and leaned forward to place a light kiss on her forehead. Kana smiled and leaned into the gently kiss, still shocked at how generous her new husband could be.

Kyouya pulled away and looked at her. "now back to what I was thinking about, there are many massage therapy schools around but seeing as you are now an Ootori you will only go to the best. I have never kept track of these schools before but when we get home I will do some research on them, they need to be 'Kyouya approved'." He said with a smirk.

Kana smiled, stood and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss leaving him breathless.

"Thank you Kyouya, I was so worried you wouldn't approve. But I originally thought of learning massage therapy so I could work on you." Kyouya raised a brow. "your job is so tough and its only going to get worse, you have really bad neck tension and I bet you have had it since middle school. I just wanted to help. I know first hand that prolonged pain can turn a man violent and I didn't want to be married to a beast." She smiled at his surprised expression and leaned her forehead against his and spoke softly as she continued. "But I really do want to not just help you, I want to help others and it would be nice to benefit the company as well." She closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

Kyouya stared at her, right into her eyes until the closed. His eyes then travelled down her face to the smile that played across her lips. Her words sunk in but they no longer mattered, he licked his lips and reached a hand up to cup her chin, he tilted it up and inspected her face, her eyes remaining closed and the smile never ending.

_God damn it why does she do this to me?_ Was his final thought before all other thoughts left his mind as he pulled her face forward until their lips met, pressing passionately together as hands began to wander. And soon they were completely engrossed in each other's touch.

After the plane landed and they were finally home, the maids took their bags to their room and began unpacking while the newlyweds went to the head of the households' quarters to greet him and announce their arrival. Kyouya was somewhat surprised that his father hadn't met and greeted them at the door; he figured he was probably busy and forgot.

They approached the door to his fathers office and knocked once, they heard him grunt an enter and they did so. Mr. Ootori was behind his desk signing some papers when he looked up to see his son and his new bride standing before him.

"Kyouya. Kana. You've returned. How was your honeymoon?" he asked emotionless.

Kyouya stepped forward. "The honeymoon was great. We saw a lot of sights especially in America and Italy."

His father raised a brow. "why didn't you see much in France, I expected that to be very interesting for you two." He asked.

Kana looked away as Kyouya answered with a very small smile. "We spent most of our time in France getting to know each other, so we didn't go sightseeing." Kyouyas father looked at Kana and back at his son and stood up. He walked over to his son and offered his hand to shake.

Kyouya took his fathers hand and shook it with hesitancy, until his father spoke again that is.

"Congratulations you two on a successful wed. is there a possibility of a child being on the way?" he asked almost cheerfully but still managing to keep some sternness in his voice.

Kana blanched and Kyouya dropped his hand to his side and glanced at Kana. He gave his father a stern look. "Father, I thought when we agreed to marry that we made it perfectly clear that we didn't want to be pressured into having any children right away. I don't think Kana could handle that right now."

His father returned the stern look and answered in a deep, somewhat angered tone. He did not appreciate hearing his son speak to him that way. "I wasn't pressuring you at all, but surely there is a chance she could be with child right? And what's to handle for her anyway? There are maids and nannies for a reason son."

Kana stepped forward and looked him in the eye and answered as bravely as possible. This man intimidated her but she would never let anyone else besides her husband know that. Not even the man himself. "That is not how I want to raise my children. I want to be the one to take care of them. I don't want to rely on nannies to do the raising. Having one around would be nice but not all the time. I want to be like your wife was for your children." She answered bravely. After that last comment though she regretting what she said. Kyouya reached for her hand to stop her from going on as she saw the look on Mr. Ootoris face. He didn't seem pleased to be reminded of his late wife at all. Kyouya stepped forward as his father calmed and softened a little.

"Your right. You don't need to rely on nannies. I only relied on them because I didn't know how to raise children and Kyouya was still so young. My other children were old enough to understand but Kyouya was not. If you only want one nanny then that is quite alright." He stated calmly.

Kana continued while clutching her husband's hand tightly. "Thank you for understanding sir. But I'm afraid there is no child on the way. There isn't even a chance of it. So please don't expect one. Not for a while at least."

"Why isn't there a chance for one? You two DID consummate the marriage did you not?" he asked curiously.

Kyouya sighed. He didn't want to tell his father this but it seemed he had no choice now. "Before our marriage we agreed Kana should be put on birth control. At the beginning we weren't even sure if we would be sleeping in the same room as each other but as we spent more time together we found it exceedingly difficult to keep to ourselves so Kana was put on birth control so we wouldn't have a child right away, just like we wanted. And to answer, yes we did consummate the marriage. On the wedding night even. But like I said, we don't want children yet. Please respect our decision father."

Kyouyas father did not look pleased at all. "I wish Kana had not been put on birth control without consulting me first but I cant change that now. If you two don't want any kids yet then fine, but there will have to be a child someday, keep that in mind."

"thank you sir." The two said in unison. The rest of the evening was spent having tea and then eventually dinner with their father, they told him of Kanas plan to become a massage therapist for the benefit of the company. Mr. Ootori gave them his blessing even though they weren't particularly looking for it. All too soon night came and Mr. Ootori said his farewells and made his way to his quarters until the morning. Kyouya took Kanas hand and led her to their wing where they had some night time tea and eventually shared a bath.

_As they layed in bed, Kana kept to her side of the bed with her back to Kyouya, she still couldn't believe that she was married now and today got her thinking even more about her marriage. Will he ever love me? He shows me an awful lot of affection and he obviously cares for me but will he learn to love me? Can I love him? I think I can… but I don't want to love him… at least not until he loves me first. I wouldn't be able to handle the heartache of loving without being loved. Its not in his nature to love anyone but his family. Maybe he will never let me in completely. _She sighed._ Oh well… I have to live with the choices I have made. At least he's caring enough to let me do what I want. Yes, at least he cares, even if he doesn't love. _

Kana was just beginning to feel sad for herself and her loveless marriage when Kyouyas voice suddenly interrupted her piteous thoughts.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" she turned and looked at him. "come here." He opened his arms for her and invited her into his embrace. She went into his arms almost eagerly, wrapping her arms around his torso and lying her head on his warm chest as his arm wrapped around her back and held her arm protectively. Kyouya fell asleep almost immediately but Kana layed there thinking, with a small smile_. Maybe there is a chance._

**Comments are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**a new chapter! this ones kinda exciting ^_^**

A week went by and Kana was sitting in the gardens reading a book, soaking in some sun, spring was on its way and she fully intended on taking advantage of as much sun as she could get before she started school. Speaking of school, she wondered if Kyouya was looking for an appropriate school for her or not. She certainly hoped so. Kana let out a sigh as she finished reading a particularly romantic chapter of her latest novel and leaned back on the grass, tossing the book to her side and closing her eyes. She let out yet another sigh and let herself drift off with thoughts of romance and kisses softly floating in her mind. A small smile played across her lips. She heard the grass rustle above her head but figured it was just a bird or other animal of some sort passing by until suddenly she no longer felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She grimaced and opened her eyes to inspect this offending darkness bringer only to realize it was none other than the man she was just thinking about, his face upside down compared to her and closer than she expected, she tilted her head up to see he was on all fours on the ground above her head, and when she moved her head back to look him in the eyes again he gently came down on her placing a soft, odd angled kiss upon her lips. Kana widened her eyes as he pulled away to look at her reaction. Kyouya seemed please by the shocked expression she gave him and leaned down again to give her a deeper kiss.

Kana began to reach her arms up but Kyouya held fast to her wrists, pinning her arms down to her sides. He pulled away and without even looking at the confused and surprised look on her face he leaned forward and pressed his face against her midsection. He gripped a piece of fabric from her cotton shirt and gently pulled it up her torso, revealing the soft, goose bumped skin of her abdomen. He pulled the shirt up to just below her breasts and dropped the fabric. He stared down her front as she shivered from the cold and brought her knees up in a piteous attempt to block the cool breeze which inadvertently caused the hem of her skirt to fall, leaving her thighs bare. Kyouya smirked and dipped his head to run his warm cheek along her chilled waist and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of her scent and letting it out in a long, warm sigh that heated her skin slightly, though only enough to give her even more shivers when the cool air returned.

Kana let out a sigh and stared straight ahead of her gaze at the torso of the man pinning her down. He wore a simple button up shirt that was no dubitably made of the finest materials. Suddenly she left out a gasp as Kyouya gently licked a line from the bottom of her sternum to her navel. She let out an uncontrollable shiver as the cool air tingled the now wet flesh. Kyouya dipped his tongue into the indentation of her belly and then gently kissed it causing Kanas legs to squirm and eyes to shut. He felt her breathing pick up pace as he trailed kisses to one side and up, then moving the other side and down until he returned to where he started at her navel. He gently grazed his teeth along the now sensitive flesh, giving it a small nip. He sat back up and looked at her face but still holding her arms down. He watched her chest rise and fall with her slightly quickened breath and noted the beautiful flush of pink that graced her lips and cheeks. He then looked down her body at the knee length skirt she wore which was currently crumpled at her waist and at her naked thighs. She was wearing knee high socks to keep her legs warm.

Suddenly Kyouya got an idea. He smirked and thought to himself that his wife really shouldn't wear skirts while he is around. Kana finally opened her eyes and saw the look on Kyouyas face; she saw his smirk and knew he was up to something. She followed his gaze and suddenly realized what he was planning. Kana opened her mouth to begin a protest when suddenly Kyouyas legs replaced his hands, holding her firmly to the ground as he leaned forward to place his hands on her knees and gently pull them apart. Kana tried to keep them together but that only made Kyouya use more force until he finally succeeded.

"Stay." He commanded, his voice was rough but effective nonetheless. Kana found herself unable to disobey him. She leaned her head up to try and see what he was doing until the simple feeling of his finger tips caressing the skin of her thighs ended up being more than she could handle. She rested her head and let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes and letting herself get washed away in the wonderful feelings he was creating.

One of Kyouyas hands held her leg in place as the other slowly grazed her panties, causing her to squirm a bit. He smiled and slipped a finger under the band around her thigh and pulled it to the side revealing pink flesh. He gently ran a finger over the small nub of flesh that greeted him before he dipped his head low and slowly began to run his tongue over the same area.

Kana let out a moan and opened her legs even more, completely forgetting that she was outside, in the day time, where anyone could walk by. At least she chose a spot that had some trees nearby so hopefully that would deter some gazes from whoever decided to look out their window on that side of the mansion.

Kyouya sat up and grabbed the waist band of the offending underwear and with one easy pull they were off. He wrapped his arms around her thighs from underneath and dug his fingers into the flesh of her inner thighs, spreading her even wider, and returning to his task of licks and nips.

Kana was beginning to lose feeling in her hands but she hardly noticed, she started to claw at the ground as she let out one moan after another. Kyouya reached a hand over and inserted two fingers, adding to Kanas sobs until finally with a shudder she cried her release.

Kyouya sat up and returned to the spot above her head, sitting on his knees with his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt, watching Kana panting hard. Finally she caught her breath and looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and turned to face him, adjusting her skirt as she did so. She stared at him, assessing his appearance. His hands were in fists, gripping the cloth of his shirt and his jaw was clenched tightly shut. She knew what he needed and smiled as she rose to her feet.

Kana picked up her discarded under garments and book and extended a hand to her husband. Kyouya took her hand and together they walked back to the house quickly, trying to get to their room.

They rounded a corner, entering their wing of the house when they were suddenly being greeted by the personal server for Mr. Ootori.

"Sir, Lady Ootori." He began with a bow. Kyouya and Kana stopped in their tracks. It's not every day they see his father's people in their wing. He continued. "Your father has requested your presence immediately."

Kyouya groaned. "Oh for crying out loud! What does he want now? I just saw him!" he was growing impatient. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? Tell him I'll be there in a moment." And with that he left the man standing there, giving him no choice as he pulled Kana away with him, entering their room and slamming the door shut.

Almost an hour later Kyouya was standing in front of his father, his hair wet from a shower and wearing a completely different outfit.

"You wanted to see me father?" he asked, still annoyed by the fact that he had to be summoned for a second time to get him here.

"Yes, where is Kana?" he asked, ignoring the slight glare his son was giving him.

"She's taking a nap."

"Go wake her up and bring her here."

Kyouya sighed, bowed and left to his room. When he arrived he sat on the bed next to the sleeping woman and gently shook her awake.

"Kana, Kana wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and once they focused on who was waking her she let out a groan and turned so her back was facing him.

"Not again Kyouya I'm too tired."

Kyouya smiled and pulled her shoulder, rolling her back over. "Not that this time. My father has requested to see both of us." Kana sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and Kyouya went to her drawer and handed her a pair of jeans and a blouse. She got dressed, ran a comb threw her hair and fixed her smeared makeup. Then they were on their way.

Standing before the head of the Ootori group, Kyouya once again asked why they were there.

"First off. Kana I have taken it upon myself to research the many massage therapy schools and I have come up with a list of five that are acceptable for you to attend. You and Kyouya can discuss which of these you would like to attend." He handed her a list of schools and turned to his son. "Kyouya I have a special assignment for you. I would like for you to take on the task of dealing with smoothing out the wrinkles between our and Kanas fathers companies. Not everything is settled and I trust that you will be able to resolve this in a quick and efficient manner. And of course this means that Kana, your father will be returning to stay with us until these are taken care of. But he will also be with a team of his people who will be traveling back and forth." Kana gasped some.

"My father is returning? I can see him again?" Kyouya raised a brow but said nothing.

"Yes. He will be here in a week's time. But seeing as I'm leaving this task to you two, he is your guest. So take care of him and be hospitable." He said while adjusting his glasses. Kyouya almost laughed out loud. Him? Be hospitable? That was almost second nature to a former member of the Ouran Host Club. His father didn't even have to tell him.

Kyouya bowed low, thanking his father for the assignment and when he rose back up he was shocked to see his wife running over to his father's side and give him a great big hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ootori!" she announced loudly. The man stiffened and cleared his throat, patting her arm gently.

"Yes, well, it wasn't my idea, it was your fathers." Kana let go of him and looked over at the dumbfounded expression on Kyouyas face and suddenly blushed deeply and returned to his side. Bowing low and leaving his office together.

They were almost to their room and Kyouya finally asked. "Why did you say that? You seemed shocked that you were able to see your father again. Did you think you never would again?"

Kana stopped walking and stared straight ahead. "I didn't realize that my words came out that way. I knew I would see him again SOMEDAY I just didn't know when." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry Kyouya."

"No need to be sorry, just as long as you understand that anytime you want to see your father you can, we have a private jet for a reason."

Kana smiled. "I know. Thank you." And with that they entered their room to discuss plans for her schooling and with the joy of knowing her father was coming to stay with her again.

Three days went by and the arguing never seemed to end. No one went into their wing of the house and certainly didn't try to disturb them. There was no yelling, nothing being thrown, and not a single finger was being laid on the other. They sat in their room quietly discussing pros and con's but the air was thick and stifling with the rapidly growing annoyance. Kana was on the verge of raising her voice in protest when suddenly Kyouya rose from his chair and walked to the door. Said he would be back, and walked out of the house. Kana watched from her window as he got into his car and drove off. At that point and ONLY that point, did she allow herself to sink to the floor and let a tear slip down her cheek.

_Kyouya is so mad. But it's not fair that I have to be the one to give in first. Why can't he just get off his high horse and let me take charge for once. It's my life we are dealing with anyway. Why does it have to be so hard_? She thought to herself. Growing less angry she realized that he left her. He didn't say where he was going or when he would return. She began to grow concerned and started to panic. With a sigh of resignation she laid on her side and curled into a tight ball, crying to herself while thinking. _You left me. Kyouya. I'm alone._

He didn't know where he was going or why, he just needed to get out of there before his patience wore thin. He drove blindly, not focusing on the road ahead, not caring where he turned or why. He just drove and drove until finally, he stopped. Kyouya stepped from his car and looked ahead at the mansion before him. Suoh Estate. _Tamaki will be a great distraction._ Once inside he was greeted by his friend with a warm hug. Kyouya stiffened until the blonde let him go and led him to a sitting room, asking for tea from the nearest maid and sitting to chat with his old friend.

"So Kyouya what brings you to my side of town?" he smiled and waited for an answer.

"Nothing, it was just time for a visit, that's all." He said coolly. He looked away at the paintings on the wall. One was painting by he himself as a graduation gift to the Host Prince. It was a proud painted picture of the Ouran crest surrounded by 7 different colored roses. The Host Club members. Kyouya was glad to see he had kept it on display for all to see.

"You're lying to me Kyouya." Tamaki said, suddenly serious. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, elbows resting on his knees with his hands clasped together. His chin sat atop his hands and his eyes dug into the side of Kyouyas face until the man turned his head to look him dead on. Kyouya was lounging on the sofa, his legs crossed and one of his arms on the back of the sofa. He pierced his friends gaze with the same look of dominance and power that he had held for many years. Unfaltering he spoke again.

"You are correct Tamaki. I came here for a reason. Though I'm not very certain as to what that reason is. I just needed to get away from her." Kyouya sighed as those last words left him. He sat up just the way Tamaki was sitting only this time his forehead rested on his hands. "I just don't know what to do, she won't listen to reason and she puts up a fight a hell of a lot better than Fujioka."

Tamaki raised his brows. "I wasn't aware that you two had any difficulties in your marriage. From what I heard from Haruhi was that you're marriage was very comfortable, that you two got along great. Was it all a lie?" he asked, concern written all over his face and in his very voice. The maid came in with the tea and after setting it down she bowed and left.

Kyouya shook his head and brought it up. "No. it wasn't a lie. We are very comfortable. I'm not sure she trusts me though and in all honesty I don't think I trust her." He sighed and took his glasses off with one hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Oh Kyouya, you can't think that she would cheat on you would you? I never got the impression from her that she wasn't at least somewhat into you. Especially since the entire club walked in on you two crawling all over each other." He finished with a smirk.

Kyouya clenched his jaw and relaxed it before he spoke again. "No. the thought of her actually doing something like that never even crossed my mind. I don't know what I don't trust her with; all I know is that I don't trust her. I trust her with most things. Our house, our people. I trust her with my belongings and my very body. I even trust her with this city and to not be stupid in it. But something keeps nagging at me that tells me to stay away. I don't know what it is." He finished as he leaned back against the sofa, tilting his head over the edge and staring at the blurred ceiling. His glasses forgotten about as his hands fell limply to his sides. He let out a sigh and spoke again. "What do I do Tamaki?"

Tamaki took a sip of his tea. He had never seen Kyouya this way before. He was always so sure of himself and never once seemed confused. He usually knew things way before anyone else; like when Haruhi first walked into the Club room. He knew right away she was indeed a girl; he kept his mouth shut because it entertained him to watch everyone fumble around assuming Haruhi was a man. He set his cup down and leaned back on his chair. He folded his arms and legs before speaking.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about Kyouya. Maybe you could tell me exactly what the problem is."

Kyouya let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Kana… She wants to go to a school that's not exactly within walking distance of our home."

Tamaki nodded. "So where is this school?" he asked patiently.

"Hokkaido." He said in almost a whisper.

"Hokkaido!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You couldn't find one closer?"

Kyouya covered his face with one hand. "We found plenty that both father and I approved of near home so she could simply take a limo there but no, none of those were good enough for her." He leaned forward, bringing his hand back to his side, with both hands clenched into fists. He looked down at the floor as he continued. "She went out of her way to look for a school that was more like a massage therapy 'dojo' where you were required to do yoga and meditation for most of the day! After you learn to ground yourself and be in touch with your own soul that's when you learn massage!" Tamaki raised his head and his brows, listening to his friend go on in his rant. "She would have to stay there for at LEAST a year! I don't like it! I don't want her to be gone for that long. The thought of her being away pulls on that nagging feeling of distrust I have and I won't allow it."

Tamaki listened carefully and soaked up all the words. Finally after a minute he realized what Kyouya could not realize.

"Oh Kyouya, you say you don't know what you don't trust her with but it's as clear as day to me." Kyouya snapped his head up to give the blonde a dubious look. _How on earth would an imbecile like YOU know?_ "Kyouya, my dear friend, you don't trust her with your heart." He said with a small smile. Kyouya stared at him incredibly.

"W… what? What on earth Tamaki? Where did you come up with something like that?" he exclaimed.

"Well, you have a feeling of distrust even though you trust her with practically everything. You don't want her to go away for a long time. I honestly don't see how you don't see it!"

Kyouya thought it over in his head. _Could this idiot be right? Well… she cares for me. And I'll have to admit I care for her as well. She's good to me. She was forced into this situation. I guess I should let her decide where she wants to go to school. I'm sure she can return home for holidays and special occasions and I DO trust her to keep in touch. I'm not going to believe the words of this madman. Of course Tamaki would come to that conclusion. Look at him smiling there like he just figured out the meaning to life itself. God I hate that! His head is filled with romance and love. I won't believe what he's saying, but I will admit I was wrong to Kana. _He sighed and stood up.

"Thank you Tamaki, I will return home at once." Tamaki stood and extended his hand to shake with a smile on his lips.

"I trust you will make the right decision my friend." And with that the shadow king left the romantic princes castle to return to his own, where his wife, his queen of fire and light waited.

Kyouya returned home and instantly went to his room. As soon as he saw her crumpled to the ground he ran to her side only to find she was fast asleep. He picked her up gently and laid her on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and as they focused she noticed he had returned.

"Kyouya!" she cried out as she clutched his shirt. Fresh tears started to fall as she leaned into his chest. Mumbling words he couldn't quite make out.

"Kana. I… I'm sorry." He whispered. Kana stopped crying almost instantly and looked up at him.

"Sorry for what? For arguing with me in the first place? Or for leaving me?" she asked quietly.

Kyouya wiped away her tears. "Both. Kana you can go to whatever school you desire." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"You left me."

"I know." Another kiss. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't know where you were going… or when you would return."

"again, I'm sorry."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

Kyouya gasped and grasped her shoulders hard, causing her to snap her eyes open in alarm.

"I'm sorry Kana! I'm sorry!" he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her bosom. "I'm so sorry. I swear it! That dumb Tamaki had to tell me I was being dumb for me to finally figure it out." He looked up at her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I told you from the start I wanted you to be happy, and if going away will make you happy then go. I won't stop you."

Kana stared at him, her eyes wide with disbelief as he finished what he was saying. Then she smiled softly. "Oh Kyouya, you make it sound like I'm leaving you because I don't want to be with you." He looked at her somewhat shocked. "you're my husband, there's no way I'm leaving you now. I'm just going to school. I want the best training I can get so that I can make you proud. I want to help this company grow. If I'm going to be married into this business then I want to contribute to it. I will return, I promise. And when I do we can pick up where we left off. Right here in this bed." She smiled and gave him a suggestive wink.

Kyouya couldn't help but be amazed. How many times has this woman showed her ability to exert her power? How many times has she shown her dominance? But then, how many times has she been able to surrender to his dominance? Countless times now. Kyouya realized that he truly was an idiot for objecting to her decisions'.

"Kana…" he whispered.

"Yes Kyouya?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead he leaned forward and pulled her closer for a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

The next morning Kana woke to the sounds of birds singing outside her balcony. She looked over at the heat source next to her, sleeping soundly with his arm wrapped protectively around her. She smiled and sat up pulling the covers off his naked body gently. She climbed on top of him, careful to not wake him up. With a smile Kana placed a gentle kiss on his pliant lips and waited for him to respond, all the while running her hand slowly down his chest, around his navel, and back up.

Kyouya furrowed his brow at the warmth on his lips but suddenly opened his eyes as he felt a cool finger circle his navel. Kana was waking him up before he was ready but because of how she woke him, he didn't care. He reached an arm up to pull her head closer and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He sat up and pulled her waist closer, making her wrap her legs around him.

Kana did as he wanted, she wrapped her legs around him but she didn't dare do anything else. She felt him struggle to pull her closer, desperately trying to breach the gap between their bodies but she wouldn't budge. He let out a groan and suddenly grasped both her wrists with both his hands and pushed her onto her back, crawling on top of her. Right as he was about to press his body to hers she stopped him.

"This feels awfully familiar." She said causing Kyouya to stop dead in his tracts. He looked at his arms, pinning her down and realized what she meant. He immediately let her go but didn't go beyond that.

"Is that better?" he asked with genuine concern. He would do anything to not be the cause of her reminder of that terrible day.

She nodded with a smile. "Much better. Thank you. You may continue sir." Kyouya smiled and leaned down, giving her neck a gently nip of his teeth and running his mouth downward, capturing a nipple into his mouth and giving it a gentle suckle. He reached a hand to trace the curves of her body until he came to the juncture of her legs. Kana let out a sigh as she felt him work his magic, gently slipping his fingers inside. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently grazed her nails along his back, sending shivers down his spine. Kyouya returned his lips to her mouth and tasted the sweetness of it as his hands went to her hips to hold her steady and he, slowly, gently entered her. Once completely inside he let out a sigh and moved his mouth to her neck once again as he began his slow, steady rhythm.

Kana matched his pace easily, adding a little more thrust to it to try and quicken the pace, which Kyouya happily obliged. She raised her legs to wrap them around his hips and push him in deeper with her heels. Kana let out a moan as his pace quickened once again and he bit down rather hard this time on her collar. Kyouya was panting and soft moans were slipping past his lips every time Kana let out a moan of her own. Kana dug her nails into his back and pulled them down, causing him to arch his back some and once again pick up the pace. She reached her head up and captured his earlobe into her mouth and sucked it gently until finally in one blinding moment they both cried out their release with a mutual shudder.

Kyouya stayed where he was for long minutes, panting in time with the woman beneath him until he finally sat up, to look down at his wife's body. Which was flushed a beautiful pink that always seemed to appear after their love making. He watched her chest rise and fall with her heavy breaths and her eyes flutter open when she came back to reality.

She smiled innocently up at him and sat up giving him a quick kiss and then running off the bathroom where he heard the bath water start. She ran back to his side and pulled his arm to follow her into the bathroom where a hot bubble bath awaited their use. Kana stepped into the water and sat down. She laid back and spread her legs apart and reached her arms up to him. Kyouya smiled and got into the tub where he leaned his back against her front and let her arms wrap around his neck. They closed their eyes and let themselves melt away all the stress of the days past and slowly drift away.

**more to come! comments are appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for continuing reading my story and following the adventures of the married life with Kyouya and my Kana so far.

Now quit panicking already I'm not ending it here! Lol. There are just some things I would like to say/ask.

First. I received a review from someone who I cant reply to but I will reply right here… I was thinking the EXACT same thing while I was writing the last chapter but seeing as how I write what I know (and frankly what I'm comfortable with) its kind of hard to go in that direction. I plan on trying though lol. What I write is either from fantasy (to put it frankly) or personal experience. For instance, when Kyouya got that massive headache one night then it just went away randomly… that was something that actually happened to an ex of mine lol... It was pretty interesting… no harm done lol so I decided to add it to my story. =] I guess I'm saying I plan on giving it a try lol… just don't know when lol. Cuuuuz personally only time I'VE ever done THAT was when I was… .uhmmm… really wasted XD lol. DON'T DRINK! You end up sicking duck! Lol said sick duck on purpose. Cuz I'm cool like that lol XD

Second. As you may have noticed I plan for Kana to be leaving for schooling for a year (maybe a year and a half because her schooling is obviously more in depth than mine… yes I'm in school to become a massage therapist… no this was not my plan all along to have her become one as well it just sorta happened that way after her little mini massage to Kyouya lol.. it kinda clicked like OMIGOD! She can be what ima be! Durrr lol) and I wanted to know what my fans thought about that. Should the story continue on in her point of view while shes at school? Or Kyouyas point of view? Or both, go back and forth? Should I just skip it all together? I kinda wanted to go by it quickly so I was thinking about it for a while now and I thought maybe I could do this like in a letter form… Kyouya and Kana writing each other back and forth (because she WONT have internet or a phone O.o.. ima make it VINTAGE! lol) I just wanted to get my readers opinions but I'm thinking the letter thing is the best option. I think I can do that.

Well thank you all very much! I look forward to your reviews! Have a wonderful day! ( don't know about you but it's a GORGEOUS day here in the north west.. don't see that too often lol.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow this took FOREVER and i am sooo sorry! my writers block is slowly but surly lifting.. i also recently graduated from college and now im focusing on my licencing exams which are soon. eeeeeek. anyway. this chapter is kind of short but i feel like it really starts to delve into how much Kyouya is beginning to... change... anyway. im going to start on the next chapter right away. so please read and review and tell me what you think! **

**oh and happy late halloween! :3**

A month had gone by all too soon and Kana was in her room with 2 other maids packing for her very long flight to Hokkaido in the morning. Her father had come to visit as promised but the visit was short lived. He was called back to work in America after only a 3 day visit, but with a tearful goodbye, he wished his daughter all the luck in the world with her training and gave her a necklace that belonged to her mother. The necklace was a thin silver chain that held a diamond tear shaped pendant, which Kana now wears with pride.

With a heavy sigh, Kana carefully placed a photo of her and Kyouya from their wedding that was in a beautiful frame made of white gold into her last suitcase after covering it with a large piece of black silk. She zipped the suitcase closed and the maids took all her bags down stairs where they could be easily accessed when she left. Kyouya sat in the center of a large sofa that sat under a window and watched, with arms folded, as the maids left and Kana stood in the middle of the room looking around to make sure she wasn't leaving anything important.

As Kyouya sat and watched his bride pack her life into suitcase after suitcase he couldn't help the thoughts racing through his head. _Why does she want to leave so bad? And why the hell is it bothering me so damn much? I KNOW everything is going to be fine. I know she wouldn't commit adultery and she isn't worried about me because, let's face it, that's just not my style. But I can't stop this feeling of foreboding. Why does she have to be so eager to leave? We have only been a married couple for nearly 3 months and already she can't wait to get away from me for a year. Have I not been good to her?_ He sighed but it came unnoticed by the busy Kana. Suddenly Tamakis' words flashed though his mind. _You don't trust her with your heart._ He scoffed. _That idiot doesn't know a thing about the complicated relationship between an arranged man and wife. And he never will either. _

"Well I guess that's it." Kana said with a shrug as she looked up to see the blank face her husband held as his thoughts were interrupted. Although his face showed no emotion, his body screamed it. His arms were folded tightly and one of his legs was bouncing to a rhythm that probably reflected his rapidly growing heart rate. Kana sighed again and walked up to him; she got on her knees in front of him and placed her hands on both of his knees while looking up at his face, waiting for his leg to stop.

Kyouya looked down at her as she smiled softly. He finally noticed his hyperactive leg and held it still under her touch. He dropped his arms to his side and tried to smile back at her, and when he couldn't he sighed and looked down.

Kana smiled even more and sat up. She reached her hand up and brought his face up to meet his gaze again, and with a soft voice tried to calm him.

"A year really isn't as long as it sounds." She explained. "This time will probably seem faster than a high school year. You'll see." She sat and watched carefully, afraid of his next move since he was completely unpredictable. "I will be back, and I will keep in touch often." She leaned in closer. "Nothing bad is going to happen, Kyouya."

Kyouya turned to look at her and for a mere moment in time Kana thought she saw a look of distrust and fear flash through his eyes before he corrected himself and continued in his well practiced look of cold dominance. He placed a hand on her chin and ran his thumb pad across her bottom lip. "I know. It's just going to be difficult getting used to your lack of presence while you are away." He said softly. Kana took in his words and decided it would be best to just leave it be.

"If you say so Kyouya." Kana stood up and walked to the other side of the room, aiming for the door, but before she could make it, Kyouya started to speak again, he couldn't just leave it be like she wanted.

"I don't want you to think that going away for so long is alright. Because you know that it sure as hell is not." His voice sounded cold and Kana just stood there with her back to him, unable to turn around. She heard him get up from where he sat and take a few steps closer. He spoke again but his voice was quieter and seemed less cold. "What I mean is; it's perfectly fine that you wish to increase your education and actually have a career. I know that it is all for the sake of our companies, but the fact that you have to go so far for so long is what isn't ok." He grabbed her arm and turned her around, holding her arms above her elbows in a tight grip. Kana looked up at him with a somewhat shocked look and then down at his hands as his grip tightened.

"Kyouya..." she began but was cut off.

"The only reason I am going through with this is so I can keep to my original promise of making you happy. But the more I think about it the more I find myself unable to cope." His voice was slowly rising and his grip tightened even more. "Why do you want to leave me so badly Kana? Why?" he was starting to shake and he gave her a light jostle as he asked her why once again. His voice cracked at that last one as he saw the look in Kanas eyes as he was slowly losing his cool. He held her in his tight grip for long minutes in silence. Staring at her, waiting for her response and yet somewhat afraid of it.

Kana couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She stared at him, fear and shock written across her face as she tried to make sense of what was happening. He tightened his grip once more and mouthed another 'why' at her. She winced and dropped her gaze to his chest, unable to look him in the eye.

"K… Kyouya. Please. You… you're hurting me." It was very difficult to get the words out. "Please try to understand."

"I have tried to understand already!" he shouted to her face causing her to shut her eyes tight and move her head to the side as her shoulders went up in a poor attempt of protecting herself. "Maybe YOU are the one who needs to try and understand." Finally able to see her fear, he let her go.

Kana took a step back and rubbed her arms where he had been holding while she thought of a response. She suddenly looked up at him with a scared but determined look. "And what exactly is it that I need to understand Kyouya? Understand that… that you don't want me to go? I got that. I'm not trying to get away from you. I just want to hurry up and get this done so that I can come home and start my life!" She threw her hands to her side and balled them into tight fists. "Do you think I WANT to be away from you for so long? I haven't had a night without you at least across the hall from me in almost 3 years! Do you think this is easy for me? I just want to get the best training I can get for YOU." Tears were forming in her eyes as she tried to speak through the lump that was suddenly in her throat. Her voice was quiet now as she continued to explain. "I'm doing this for you Kyouya. Not for the companies. Sure they will benefit from it as well but my main focus is you." She stepped up to him as the tears finally rolled down her cheek. She gently placed her hands on his chest and looked up in his eyes sincerely. "You're my husband Kyouya. Whether we wanted to or not, we have grown to be very close now and I recognize you as an extremely important part of my life." She leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms lazily around his torso. "I wouldn't leave you for anything…"

she pressed herself close to him and let the tears roll freely from her eyes as Kyouya stood there looking straight forward with his mouth open slightly in shock. His arms, hanging loosely to his side slowly rose up to grip her shoulders. He slowly pushed her away with his head hanging low. He kept his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arms' length. She gave him a puzzled look as he dropped his hands and walked over to the bed to lie down.

"Kana. You overwhelm me." He said as he covered his face with his arm.

Kana walked to the bed and sat on the edge near his feet and looked down into her hands in her lap. "Kyouya, you said that I was the one who needed to understand… but… how do you expect me to understand what you mean if you don't even understand it yourself?" She wiped the tear streaks from her face and looked up at him, waiting for an answer and when she didn't receive one she crawled on the bed to lie down next to him but with her head at the opposite end. She rested her head on his thigh above his knee and wrapped her leg around his midsection as she scooted her body closer.

Kyouya thought as he moved his hand to rest it on her leg. He started to rub it unconsciously as he stared up at the ceiling. _So, she's doing all of this for me huh? She says that this isn't easy for her as well. And now she's wrapping herself around me after I was absolutely positive that she would not want to touch me again after how I just treated her._ _I shouldn't have yelled like that. What the hell is wrong with you Kyouya? Get yourself together. She's leaving and that's that. Might as well spend as much time together as you can. _ He pushed her leg off of him and sat up to look down at her as she rolled onto her back to look up at him. _When did she get so beautiful? She had always been pretty but now… I don't know… _They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Kana cracked a small smile.

"What?" she asked. Kyouya blinked and moved to lay beside her on his side with his head propped up on his arm.

"Nothing." He replied. He gently placed his free hand on her hip and closed his eyes. "Look… Kana…" He began as his eyes opened again. "This is hard for me. And I know that it's hard for you as well. But we both also know that this is a really good thing for us. I won't fight with you anymore on the subject, but I want you to keep in mind that anytime you want to come home then you can."

Kana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well. "I know, Kyouya. You know I'll keep in touch. This year will go by fast, you'll see."

_I hope so. _He thought to himself before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

The next morning Kyouya actually woke first. He opened his eyes tiredly and looked too his side to see the clock saying 6am. In an hour Kana would be waking up to get ready to catch her 8:30 plane. He sighed and looked back up to the ceiling, staring blankly. He didn't get much sleep that night, waking up every hour and a half to see his wife sleeping soundly beside him. It was a little unnerving. He sighed again, causing Kanas eyes to flutter open and look at him. When she saw he was awake she glanced at the clock and raised her brows as she sat up.

"What are you doing awake so early, Kyouya?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Kyouya patted her back and smiled weakly at her.

"Oh don't worry about it. You don't need to be up for another hour, lay back down and get some more sleep." He said sincerely, stifling a yawn of his own but she just shook her head slowly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking back at him.

"No. Seriously Kyouya, why are you awake? You have never woken up before me." She laid on her side, resting a hand on his bare chest, rubbing it gently as she propped her head up on her other arm.

Kyouya looked back up to the ceiling, sighing once again and bringing a hand up to rub his tired eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I guess I couldn't sleep. It's not a big deal really." He looked back at her as he turned on his side to face her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Lazily, he ran his finger tips up and down her spine sending a small shiver through her body. She laid her head back down on the pillow and stared into his eyes, her own hand rubbing his arm slowly.

"I think it's a big deal. You're just anxious about me leaving." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I know. It's ok Kana. You need your rest, just go back to sleep and I will catch up on my sleep once you're on the plane. Ok?" He said in a small voice.

Kana shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm afraid that's not ok." Kyouya opened his eyes and gave her a confused look before she sat up to push him onto his back as she wrapped her leg around his hips, straddling him. He smiled at her and placed his hands under her shirt and lifting it up over her head as he sat up. Once the garment was removed he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as she grabbed his face with both hands, bringing him in for a long kiss meant to leave him breathless. And for the next hour, the couple made, what could only be properly described as love.

Kyouya was standing at the bottom the stairs leading up to the plane, holding Kanas hands in a tight grasp and staring deeply into her eyes as her luggage was being taken on board. Kanas gaze had shifted somehow in the last few minutes from one trying to comfort and reassure him to one that was desperately seeking an excuse, any excuse to stay. Her hands started to grip his in return just as hard, her bottom lip beginning to tremble as the lump in her throat started to grow. In a small whisper she finally spoke. "Kyouya, I… I'm afraid." She said, sounding surprised at herself. But with these words, Kyouya let go of her shaking hands and brought her in for a tight embrace.

"It's ok, Kana. You're strong. I know you will do great, and I know you will get used to it there just as well as you got used to it here." When he felt her nod he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to look her in the eyes, which had started to pool with unshed tears. "Don't cry… please, Kana. I can't watch you cry again." She took a deep breath and fought them back. "Call me as soon as you land, I don't care what the time is, I will answer. You understand?" He almost sounded cold again, but she knew it was probably a front he forced himself to put on in order to deal with this situation. She nodded.

"Yes, of course I understand. I'll be ok. It's just going to be hard not having you…" She stopped herself midsentence as she felt the tears begin to surface again, but Kyouya understood anyway and nodded his agreement.

"I know. Now go. Everything is all set for you to leave." He said as he pulled her in for one last hug. She pressed her lips to his lightly, but making it last a few seconds longer than normal, hoping that those few seconds would last for months. She pulled away and let go her embrace before turning around and quickly making her way up the steps. She took a seat quickly and sat with her back straight, eyes forward, and hands in tight fists as the attendant shut the door. It wasn't until they were high in the air that she finally allowed herself to break down, burring her face in her hands. She was very grateful that she was taking the Ootori private jet or else this would be embarrassing.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was coping in an entirely different way. Once he got home he went immediately to his room, ordering the nearest maid to bring him a strong drink and then have no one disturb him until he said so. After he downed his glass, he sat on Kanas side of the bed before laying face down on her pillow and taking in a deep breath of her lingering scent of lavender as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep where he had no dreams, no worries, and no feelings.

**Comments are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

The first 3 months for Kana had been alright. Just as Kyouya had said, she got used to everything very quickly and had even made a few friends. She was somewhat surprised to find not everyone had heard of the Ootori family but was even more surprised to find that those who did know actually avoided her. She didn't mind any of that anyway because her purpose for being there was to get her training and then go home.

Kana was currently in her meditation class. She quickly became a star student in most of her classes but this one in particular was her favorite. She loved the peace and quiet she got, and when her mind cleared of all worries and troubles in the world she was able to just sit and _feel_. She always felt comfortable and warm, especially when her mind wandered to her father. She would smile and breathe easy. But a few times while meditating her mind would begin to focus on Kyouya and she always got a feeling that she didn't like.

Today she was especially bothered by those feelings. Her brow was furrowed and her body was unable to relax. She couldn't clear her mind at all. Kyouya was all over her brain and the feelings she felt were hard to describe. She was sad, lonely. She let out a sigh of frustration and opened her eyes, shaking her hands out to start again. Getting back into position she shut her eyes and took a deep breath before allowing herself to finally fall into nothingness where she was at peace.

That night after all classes were out and dinner was done, Kana sat in her room alone, lying on her bed staring up to the ceiling. She was thinking about Kyouya again but this time the feelings she had were ones that made her happy. She felt comforted and protected. She only felt those bad feelings while meditating. Any other time she thought of him she felt as she did right now. With a sigh, Kana sat up and reached for her phone, dialing her husband's number and waiting for him to answer. They talked almost every night, as they promised.

"Hello?" Came a rough voice through the receiver.

"Hey…" she said quietly.

"How was class today?" She heard the tapping of his fingers on his computer, as always, in the background.

"Same as always. Have you been busy? You sound really tired." She laid back down to stare at the ceiling once more.

"I have a quarter of a company to run Kana, of course I'm busy. I'm not that tired though."

"Oh… Well get some sleep tonight ok? I can come home in a week for two weeks." She said softly.

"Ok, I'll arrange the jet." He kept up his typing before she heard his computer power down. "I'm going to get ready for bed now; I'll talk to you later ok?"

Kana closed her eyes. "Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that they hung up. Kana put her phone on the table beside her and rolled onto her side to face the wall before drifting off to sleep.

Kyouya was having a much more difficult time adjusting to her absence. He took on much more than just a quarter of the work load that he was supposed to take, causing his days and nights to be long and tiresome but it was the only way to keep his mind focused.

It didn't help that every night when he would go to sleep he was reminded that he was completely alone in an oversized bed clearly meant for more than just one person to sleep in. the first month that she was gone he would toss and turn all night, holding a pillow in his arms until he finally decided to sleep on the sofa under the window. He was too used to her presence always being there that now that it wasn't he didn't know how to adjust back to what it was like before she came along.

After he hung up with her, he wrote a quick note to remind him to prepare the jet for when she would come home again in a week. He then stood up, unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt and walked to the door. There was always a maid around their hall at all times and she happened to be right down the hall so he called for her to bring him a drink.

Once Kyouya was changed and ready for bed the maid returned with his drink, which he finished quickly before plopping ungracefully down on the couch to force himself to sleep; just like he did every night.

Kanas visit home was cancelled due to the weather, it was snowing to hard for any plane to be in the air for a week. Kana told Kyouya not to worry about it, because her school was going to give them 4 weeks off at the next break time so that they can just continue schooling during the storm. Kyouya wasn't happy at all that she wouldn't be home for another 3 months but he did like the sound of her being back for a month when she did come home. Those next three months, however, were extremely long for both of them.

Kana was learning so much and was having fun doing so. She did extra credit and anything else she could to finish faster, which was working. She was the top of her class by midterms and every time she told Kyouya how well she was doing he would give a sigh of relief in the phone receiver which made Kana smile.

During her month long break, Kyouya took a break from work to spend more time with her. She could tell he was extremely tired and stressed so she gave him a massage every night which always resulted in him falling asleep into the deepest sleep he had ever had. Kyouya was cold and distant when she first arrived but by the 2nd week he was warmer than before she left, But Kana credited that to the nightly massages.

Kyouya couldn't help it, He was actually genuinely happy with life right now and he couldn't believe it. It felt so odd to him so he tried to shut his system down in an attempt to keep up his guard. But every night, without fail, when Kanas brilliantly soft hands began to mold and melt his stresses away he had to smile. He became so relaxed that he would fall into a very deep, dreamless sleep, remaining unstirred for hours and hours. If it wasn't for Kana rolling him onto his back every night, he would have slept in the same position until dawn. Every morning Kana would wake him up in that special way that she loved so much and for the rest of the day he was content and so was she. If there was one thing they both mutually missed it was definitely the physical aspect of marriage and now that she was back Kyouya craved her body more than ever and was once again thankful that the woman he married was as equally hungry as he was.

She would be leaving the next day and even with knowing that, Kyouya was still ok. He knew that she was doing well and would probably leave sooner than her other classmates. But Kana was distraught. She didn't want to leave again. Being home she realized how much she missed it. Sleeping in a big bed next to the handsome and powerful Ootori heir was much more comfortable than sleeping in a tiny room, in a tiny bed, all alone with nothing but her wedding picture and ancient wedding ring to remind her of her husband. Kana and Kyouya packed her things and the maids took them down stairs once again and the rest of the night, the couple stayed in bed.

Kana had been back in the dorms for about a month and a half when she got an urgent call in the middle of class from Kyouya. He didn't say much, but all she knew was that he had scheduled a plane to pick her up and bring her home that night and she was to pack for a long trip home.

He sounded cold again. Kana tried to hold back the millions of thoughts running through her mind as she shakily hung up the classroom phone. Her plane would be arriving in 3 hours and she needed to get back and pack. She bowed low to her instructor and immediately returned to her room.

3 hours later, Kana found herself on the Ootori private jet with shaking knees and white knuckles, staring out the window waiting to take off. She had hoped Kyouya would be on the plane to explain to her what was going on but she was alone. Before leaving, she had tried to call him and get some answers but he would not pick up and this made her even more worried because he never missed a phone call.

The plane took off and Kana spent the next few hours lost in thought. She had no idea how much time had gone by, her only worry was what could be the problem. _Is he ill? Is his father ill? No, they are both extremely healthy people. What about the company? Could something have happened? Oh Christ I wish I wasn't left in the fucking dark. If it's so important that I had to leave Hokkaido then you can at least tell me the jest of what's going on! If I get there and it's no big deal, I'm going to be pissed._

Her thoughts were finally interrupted by the sound of captain announcing that they will be landing soon. Kana sighed and slumped down into her seat. _Lets get this over with._

Once on the ground, Kana was surprised to see Kyouya himself there to pick her up. She gave him a weak smile to which he responded with by looking to the side. His face was emotionless and his shoulders were tense. Kana frowned and walked up to him, her one piece of baggage in her hand containing only a few days worth of clothing. Kyouya looked at her luggage and frowned deeply. "That's all you brought?"

Kana looked down questioningly and raised her head back up to meet the stern onyx eyes of her husband. "I... Yeah. Should I have brought more?" She asked.

"Yes. You might be here longer than you think." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Well I suppose you DO have things at the house. Come. We're leaving now." With that, Kyouya jumped into the driver side of his jet black Cadillac and started the car.

Kana sighed and thought to herself while getting into the passenger seat. _Well if you had TOLD me a little more about what's going on, then maybe I would be better prepared._ And with that, the young couple was off, returning to the large Ootori mansion that would forever be home.

Kana was in the living room of their wing, slowly sipping some afternoon tea and reading a random book that was always lying on the coffee table as decoration. It was quiet and the room was slowly starting to darken with the sky. A maid walked by, turning on a table lamp as she did before quickly leaving. Kyouya walked in and carefully sat next to his wife and looked at her, waiting for her to set the book down, which she did as soon as she felt his eyes borrowing into the side of her face. The look on his face was sad somehow and this concerned Kana. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, this time nothing.

"Can I help you Kyouya?" She asked gingerly.

"How are you, Kana?" Now this was indeed surprising to Kana. Ever since he picked her up he had been nothing but distant and cold to her. Now suddenly he was showing concern for her and reaching out to hold her hand.

"I'm fine. Why?" She replied, taking her hand back and placing it in her lap. He looked down and reached for her hand again. He began to speak once more but this time he wouldn't look in her eyes.

"Kana, there is a reason that I have brought you home. A very important one…" He began. Kana nodded and gulped, her eyes never leaving his face. She suddenly wished he would look up so she could attempt to read his eyes, but he wouldn't. "Last week… Your father was on a plane coming here to settle some minor business with me. But right before the plane was to land, something went wrong and the engines went out." He glanced up at her when he felt her grip tighten on his hand, her jaw was hanging open slightly and her eyebrows were furrowing in concern. He looked away and closed his eyes. _Damn it, this shouldn't be this difficult. I have relayed bad news before, get it together Kyouya._ He took a deep breath in and looked her straight in the eyes, attempting to show any hint of emotion on his face so she wouldn't think of him as a monster. "Kana… The plane… It crashed. I'm terribly sorry but there were no survivors."

Kanas jaw fell completely open and her nails dug into Kyouyas skin. The room started to spin and turn black as her world came crashing down around her. The last thing she remembered was hearing the distant voice of her husband shouting her name and wrapping his arms around her as she fainted away into oblivion.


End file.
